Never Knew
by hollywoodbgirl
Summary: Isabella Swan, the only child of a rich family was forced to marry the son of her mother's best friend. When she knew about it, she ran away from home. There she changes her identity, finds friendship and true love. This is a great story! ALL HUMAN.
1. Unacceptable

Isabella Marie Swan, the only child of a rich family was forced to marry the son of her mother's best friend. When she knew about it, she ran away from home and went to a far city. She changed her identity so that her parents couldn't find her. There she finds true friends and true love but she felt bad because they don't know the real her. Find out more by reading my first ever Twilight Fanfic story ! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own this story ! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1: **UNACCEPTABLE**

''Congratulations Isa!'' I heard Jacob coming towards me from the back. I turned to face him and he suddenly hugged me. Many people were looking at us like we're a thing because we were hugging in the middle of a crowd. ''Thanks Jake'' I said never letting go but he hugged me even tighter that I couldn't breathe anymore. ''Jake! Stop! I can't bre..athe!'' he quickly let go of me. ''Sorry'' he frowned. ''Don't worry you silly. Congratulations too!'' I smiled at him.

Thank God high school is finally over. High school was like hell to me. I only had a true friend during my senior year who is Jacob and the rest were so fake. They just make friends with me whenever my parents throw out house parties for me. I love having house parties because it's the only time that I can be 'wild and free'. But this time, my dad, Charlie Swan became the Mayor of Forks that makes him a busy man so he didn't let me have my own graduation party. When I told my 'friends' about it, they got mad and never talked to me again. Except Jacob. He was my best friend since I was a little girl. His dad, Billy who is in a wheelchair and my dad were also best of friends. His mom died when she gave birth to his sister, Rachel. When my mom, Renee knew about it she treated the siblings like they were also her children. It's like we are one family except that they live in La Push. My family and I lived in a mansion in Forks. Well, not anymore because my parents aren't always at home like we used to. My dad is always in his office since he became the Mayor now. My mom always travels in New York because she has a company there. And I'm only left in the mansion with the maids and bodyguards. That's why they told Billy to let Jacob and Rachel stay with me for the whole school year. Rachel didn't like the idea because she wants to stay in her school in La Push. Jacob was so happy when he knew about it so he was with me for the whole school year. And here we are, finally we're going to college.

''Isa!.. Isabella!'' Jacob brought me back to reality. ''What?'' I asked annoyed by his pokes. I found myself over thinking again. ''You didn't listen to what I just said.'' I looked at him, embarrassed. ''I'm sorry Jake. I just can't believe high school is over now.'' A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he said ''Yeah, and I'm going back to La Push again.'' I hugged him and he hugged me even tighter. I don't care what the people around us will think. I will really miss my best friend. If only Billy will let him stay in the mansion for a while but he's Jake's real family. Rachel must have missed him too. ''Don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow.'' I promised him as I closed my eyes.

''Isabella!'' I know that voice. I opened my eyes and saw my ''Mom!'' I let go of Jacob as I ran to my mom. Oh I miss her so much! ''Mom! I thought you'd miss my graduation!'' I cried. ''I will never do that to you honey. Congratulations!'' Mom kissed me in the forehead. ''Oh I'm so proud of my Isa!'' dad said coming from behind. ''Dad! You made it!'' I hugged him. This is one of the happiest day of my life. I can see Billy hugging Jacob too. ''Congrats son! I'm so proud of you.'' He said and for the first time I saw him smile.

We took a lot of pictures with our diplomas. We also took pictures with our teachers. It was awkward because dad invited my 'fake friends' to join us. Of course, they wouldn't say no because my parents are there. So we all smiled at the camera like nothing ever happened between all of us.

''Jacob, you have to say goodbye to Isabella now.'' I heard Billy say as he shakes hand with my dad. ''Thank you so much Charlie.'' He smiled at my dad. I wonder how they became best friends. ''Don't forget your promise Isa.'' Jake hugged me again. ''I won't, I promise.'' I kissed him on the side of his cheek. He smiled his big smile. Then both of them left.

When my family and I got home, it was really dark. The mansion almost looked like its haunted. ''Crap! The bodyguards and maids won't answer my calls.'' Mom said a little pissed off. ''Let's just get inside and find out.'' Dad said while he was opening the door. We went inside and I got scared so I curled up to my mom. ''Mom, what's going on?'' I asked like a scared little girl. But she let go of me then she suddenly disappeared. I couldn't see anything so I freaked out. ''Mom! Dad! Where are you?'' I hate being alone so I opened my bag and tried to find my phone. Unfortunately, I lost it. I must have left it in my room this morning. So I just walked and touched some things to lead me out of nowhere. I think that I'm in the dining room now because I can feel the huge table and chairs but then I slipped. Gosh I'm so clumsy.

''SURPRISE!'' then suddenly the room was bright. Everyone is here, my parents, the maids, the bodyguards and a very beautiful woman that I don't know. There were so many delicious food on the dining table. The room was decorated stunningly and there was a big banner saying _Congratulations Isabella Marie Swan! _ My parents are so sweet. Tears ran through my face while one of the maids helped me to stand up. ''Awww guys, you know that I hate surprises but thank you so much!'' My dad hugged me. ''You know how much we love you Isa!'' But I was distracted by the presence of the beautiful woman. She smiled at me as I let go of my dad. ''Congratulations Isabella.'' She smiled even more as she handed me a gift. Wow! She's so beautiful in and out. ''Uhm.. thank you-..'' ''Esme. Esme Cullen.'' ''Thank you so much Esme. I'll just open it later.'' I smiled at her. Then I told one of the maids to put it inside my room.

''Isa, this is my long time best friend, Esme. She lived in Forks but she moved in New York when she married Carlisle Cullen. She visited us here when your grandpa passed away. Don't you remember her?'' Mom asked as she put her right arm around Esme. ''I don't kno-..'' ''Renee, she was still four years old at that time! Of course she wouldn't remember me.'' Esme cut me off. She giggled like an angel. ''Yeah you're right. I can't believe my princess is a big girl now.'' Mom kissed me in the cheek. ''How old are you Isa?'' Esme asked me. ''I'm eighteen.'' I replied. ''Oh Renee! Do you remember what we planned before?'' Esme turned to my mom and winked. Mom looked confused. ''You know.. about my son?..'' she waited for mom to get what she mean. It took several seconds for my mom to finally realize. ''Oh yeah!'' mom said. I'm the only one who doesn't know what they're talking about and I'm really curious about it. But I need to pee so I excused myself for a moment. I decided I'll just ask my mom about it when Esme's gone.

We had dinner afterwards. The table was so big and there were so many food. It's awkward that there are only four of us. I wish dad threw me a graduation party but I realized that I don't want to hang out with those 'fake friends' of mine anymore. I ate a lot of spaghetti and buffalo chicken bites. Hmmm.. yum! They also enjoyed their meals. Mom and Esme planned about joining their companies together in New York. Dad seemed to agree with that.

''So Isa what are you going to take in college?'' Esme asked me. ''Uhm, I don't know yet. I just want to travel around first and think about it.'' ''That's good because my graduation gift for you will be perfect!'' What does she mean? ''What did you gave her Esme?'' mom asked before me. ''It's just between me and Isabella darling.'' Esme winked at me. I wonder what her gift is. I can't wait to open it. I smiled at her.

The maid served our desserts. ''Here's your Chocolate Chip Walnut Pie madam.'' ''Thank you.'' I said gently. Gosh, I'm so full now but a dessert like this? Who wouldn't want to eat it? Dad let the maids and bodyguards leave for a while because he said that we will have an important discussion. I became curious now. What's so private about it?

''Isabella. Your dad and I are getting older now and well..'' ''Well?'' I questioned her. ''Well, we want what's best for you.'' Dad said. ''I know that dad.'' I smiled at him. ''So what about it?'' I asked, still curious. ''Isa, my company is going down that's why I want to join forces with Esme's company.'' ''Oh that's good mom'' I said happily. But what does it apply to me? ''And we're asking you a favor sweetheart. When you were young, your father and I agreed with Esme and Carlisle to let you marry Edward before your nineteenth birthday.'' Mom finally admitted it. ''WHAT? Who's that? Who's Edward?'' I asked, shocked of what I just heard. They want me to marry a guy I don't even know and I don't even love! Anger ran through me. I can't believe my parents are still after fortune even we're already rich. ''Edward is my son Isabella.'' Esme said. '' You don't have to worry honey. He'll take care of you. He's a real gentleman and a handsome guy like his father. He knows how to play musical instruments. He's very smart. Esme trained him well in business. And..-'' ''I DON'T CARE MOM! '' I cut her off. I don't care what all of them will think of me right now but god I'm so frustrated! This is beyond respect! Where's my freedom here? Tears fell into my eyes. I don't want Esme to get insulted because it's her son we're talking about so I ran away and went to my room.

I cried a lot as I jumped into my bed. How could they do this to me? My own parents! It's like they're selling me! I'd rather die than marry someone I don't even know and I don't even love! The pillow that I'm leaning on is so wet now so I dried up my tears and sat down. I saw Esme's gift and I opened it. I found myself still sobbing. The gift was a pink Hermes bag. I opened inside and there were three cute tops. There was also a small wallet with dollars in it. I also found a ticket for New York. Gosh, this is a lot! I want to give them back but I feel embarrassed of what I did a while ago. I shouldn't have freaked out but hey, who wouldn't?

Someone knocked on my door. ''Who is it?'' I said as I dry up my tears again. ''It's your mom sweetheart. Can I please come in? I just want to talk to you.'' I hid Esme's gift from my cabinet as I replied to her ''Fine.''

If my parents will really force me to marry this Edward guy, I will really do something they'll never expect me to do.

* * *

Soooooo did you guys LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

I really worked hard on my first chapter. So **please please please please please please REVIEW** !

**MORE REVIEWS** will convince me to update the second one even faster. Oh and please **spread** ! :))

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a. **Lucci Nichole **XOXO

**NOTE:**

Isa is Bella's nickname here. I have a reason why I have to use it by now but don't worry you'll soon know the reason why. And did I just said.. **REVIEW** ? pretty pleaseeeee ? Thaaanks ! :)


	2. Choice

Hey guys! :) Thank you so much for the reviews! Can you believe it? Ten reviews in one day! And it's my first Twilight Fanfic story! I cried in happiness when I read them. It's just that, I never expected that you'd love my work. So thank you! And here's the prize for all of that- Chapter 2! :D I can update daily because it's summer here but it will only depend on the reviews. It will be very unfair for me if I get few reviews because I really worked so hard on every chapter. So **Read & Review**! :))

**Disclaimer: Only Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: **CHOICE**

''Isabella, honey you have to understand why your father and I wanted this. We care so much about you and you know that. All we want is what's best for you. Your dad and I are getting old. Soon we won't go to work anymore while you're still in college. Where could we earn if we don't have any job anymore? This is our only choice to maintain our family's wealth.'' I can see sincerity in my mother's eyes.

''Only choice? Mom! Can't you see everything we had? Aren't you even contented? You're even throwing away your 'old clothes' every time you come back from New York. Gosh, Mom! And you're worrying that I won't survive in college if you and dad won't work anymore? Think about it mom! I could just study and work at the same time! Or we could start a new business here in Forks! How greedy and selfish you are?'' I said through my teeth. A tear fell from my left eye**.(N/A: You guys should know that when a person cries, and the tear falls from the left eye it means pain. But if it falls from the right eye it means happiness. Ah okaaay haha. :)) Now back to the story! )**

''Don't talk to me like that young lady! You've been acting so disrespectful! Don't you know I got so embarrassed to Esme of what you did to me a while ago? And you know we can't start our business here because this place has a small population which means we'll only earn less! It won't be enough for your tuition in college!'' mom pointed at me. I can see she's so mad at me now.

''Embarrassed? Aren't you even embarrassed that you sounded so greedy! And as I said, I can do this on my own mom! I can study and work at the same time.'' I talked back while wiping my tears away.

She took the scarf that she's wearing and threw it on the floor. This is the first time I ever saw my mom extremely mad at me. I didn't care. I know I was right. I'm fighting for my freedom here.

''Isa! You don't know what you're talking about! You know I have experienced that before and it was never easy!'' she cried. I know how hard my mom had been through when she was in college. Studying hard all day and working hard all night. And look at her now, she's so successful. She was my inspiration but knowing that she turned so greedy? Well, I don't know anymore. ''So NO Isabella Marie Swan! You are going to marry Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Change those bad habits of yours young lady! Three months from now, Esme's coming back and she'll bring Edward with her. So don't do anything stupid because nothing will ever change my mind!'' Then she left slamming the door.

''I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!'' I screamed and cried again. My parents never understand me. I locked the door. I'm not having second thoughts of doing my plan now. I threw all the clothes I had in my closet on the floor. Good thing my room is big and nobody can hear of what the hell I'm doing. I tried to get my luggage but I realized that I might get caught because I know it'll make noise on the floor. So I used my huge backpack. It's a kind of backpack that hikers use. I placed everything in, a few clothes, my gadgets, some food and other personal stuff. And I wouldn't forget my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I also brought with me the Hermes bag that Esme gave me. I didn't cry anymore. This is the part of me that my parents can't even take away from me! **(N/A: Try to listen Part Of Me by Katy Perry. Haha :)) I loveee that song. Yeah, I'm so annoying. :P)**

It's already two in the morning. My perfect time to escape. I'm sure everyone is asleep except the two bodyguards who are guarding in the gate so I have to be extra-careful in sneaking out. I left a note for my parents in my bed. I wrote there: _Dear Mom and Dad, You know how much I love you both but I just have to go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Take care. –Isabella._ I know it'll break their hearts but me, staying here will just make things worse.

I silently went out of my room. I tried to contact Jacob using my phone but he's not answering my calls. I think he's asleep. He's the only one who could help me in sneaking out because he's a good ninja. And I really need to talk to him because I promised to visit him. I should have told him earlier. I decided that I'll just sneak out of the mansion on my own. The only problem is that how can I escape when there are two bodyguards out there? I also can't sneak out in the backyard because there are Doberman dogs and for sure, they'll bark loudly if they see me. And if they'll bark, the bodyguards will find out what's going on. Hmmm..? Think Isa! Think! A few seconds passed and ''I got it!'' I shouted. Then I covered my mouth. I remembered that I have to remain silent or else I'll get caught.

I sneakily went to the attic to get something for my 'sneak out' plan. I found my old China doll. It's about four feet tall. I flashed my evil smile. I got out of the room and ran swiftly from the corridors to the stairs. I was happy because I didn't trip this time. I'm so proud of myself. And nobody even caught me. This is epic! I laughed a little at that thought as I ran to the door that leads to the backyard.

I'm now in the backyard. I took a peek at the Doberman dogs as I was hiding near a divider wall. Damn! They're so big. A sweat dropped on the side of my forehead. I'm so nervous. ''Relax Isabella. Relax! You can do this.'' I calmed myself. Then I ran and placed the doll near the outdoor lamp which casts a shadow that the dogs will think that there's a burglar. The dogs barked. ''Yes!'' I shouted. ''Who's there?'' One of the bodyguards said. I could hear their footsteps so I ran back inside.

Now that the bodyguards are distracted, I could finally escape. I ran to the front door but suddenly I saw one of the maids. Shit! She dropped her jaw when she saw me. I tripped. ''Madam!'' she helped me get up with my huge backpack and Hermes bag. ''Shh!'' I hushed her. ''Please don't tell anyone. I just have to go.'' I pleaded and made my way to the front door.

I peeked outside. The bodyguards aren't there. They still must be at the backyard. I ran away from the gate and took a last look of the mansion. ''Goodbye.'' I whispered and turned around to continue my escape.

I was half a kilometer away from home. My knees are getting tired. I sat down on a bench and drank water. I found an unchained bike parked in a corner. I know stealing is a sin but when it's necessary, you just have to. ''God I'm so sorry.'' I said as I stole the bike. I rode on the bike quickly and made my way to a promise.

The dawn was breaking when I reached La Push. I have to get away now before my parents will send search parties for me. It won't do any good if I'll knock on the house's front door. Billy might tell my parents that I was here. So I went to the back and threw rocks on Jacob's window. I hope he'll notice. I threw and threw more rocks until he finally threw a rock back at me. ''What the fuck?'' I could hear him shout from above. Crap! I hope he won't wake the others up. ''Isabella?'' He looked down from the window. ''Shh! Jake! Don't wake the others up!'' I warned him. He suddenly jumped out the window. I told you he's a ninja. I asked him to go to the garage with me so that we could talk privately.

''Isa? What are you doing here in a time like this? How did you get here on your own? Why are you bringing a huge backpack? How the hell did you-...'' I cut him off by placing my hands to cover his mouth. ''I promised you Jake and I won't break that promise.'' I told him in a low voice as I let go of my hands. I stared at him. His brown eyes were full of questions that I don't want to answer. I was guilty he might hate me of what I am planning to do.

He looked deeply into my eyes and he suddenly leaned to me. Our faces are now a few inches apart. He was about to kiss me but then I looked away. ''What? Is it my morning breath?'' He asked in his husky voice. ''No, of course not. I just don't feel the same way Jake. I'm sorry.'' I said still looking away. He suddenly hugged me. ''Isabella, you have to know that I am in love with you. I know this is crazy because we're best friends and we've been friends for years but I just can't. I can't... hide these feelings for you anymore.'' He confessed.

''Jake. I-..'' I tried to let go of him but his hold is unbreakable. ''Isa... If you'll love me back, I promise I will never leave you. With me, you'll always find happiness, you'll never get hurt, you'll-..'' ''I'm going to New York Jake. I'm leaving home.'' I spilled. Tears ran through my face as he let me go. ''No!'' He shouted. I can see pain in his eyes. ''Yes! Jake, I have to this. My parents want me to marry this Edward guy that I don't even know and I don't even love! They said that it's the only way for me to have a better future. And I don't want that! I need freedom. I want freedom.'' I said as I was bursting in tears. ''But Isa... Your parents need you. We need you. I need you.'' He sobbed. ''Jake, please I'm begging you. I just need some time on my own. So please help me get away from here.'' I waited for him to respond. Then he looked up at me. ''Fine. If this is what you want. I won't tell anyone. But promise me you'll come back soon right?'' He faked a smile. He wiped my tears away as I said ''I promise.'' Then I hugged him. He is truly a best friend.

''Well, Come on. Let's go get you to the airport.'' He smiled as he let me go. Then we got unto his truck.

* * *

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

If I get **15+ REVIEWS** this time, I'll update again tomorrow. So **spread **my loves!

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO

Note: If you have any confusions, questions or suggestions, feel free to ask me by **REVIEW**. Thank yooou ! :)


	3. New

I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! :'(( I know. I know. I knooooow! I'm SO SORRY guys! I promised that if I'd get 15+ reviews, I'd post my third chapter immediately. But I didn't because I was so busy about my summer dance workshop and summer dates with my friends. I will really do my best to remind myself to give time with this. I don't want to lose my readers and reviewers. You guys are my inspiration why I want to continue writing this. So please forgive me. :( I will update my next chapter as soon as possible. Remember to **Read and Review**! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. :/**

Chapter 3: **NEW**

''Isa, you have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Don't ever do anything reckless, harmful, violent, stup-..''

''I won't Jake. I Promise.'' I cut him off and hugged him.

''Alright. And please promise to contact me every single day. If one week already passed and I haven't got any updates from you I will really tell your parents where you are okay?'' He let me go. He stared at me in his serious look and raised an eyebrow.

''Don't worry. Promise is a promise.'' I smiled my huge smile.

We said our goodbyes and he kissed me on my cheek.

''I love you so much Isabella. Be safe.'' He sobbed as I turn around and made my way to get in the plane.

A flight attendant greeted me when I finally was inside. I showed her my ticket, it was VIP.

''Please follow me to the VIP section madam.'' she said with a smile. Another flight attendant carried my bags.

I followed them and they showed me to my seat. I sat and thanked them. Then I watched the drops of rain outside the window.

Flashbacks from my childhood to the day I ran away from home ran through my mind. Finally, a flight attendant announced to put our seatbelts on.

''I'll miss everything.'' I whispered through my breath. Then we flew up the sky.

I'm not really sure of what and where I am going through. I know living in New York on my own without the knowledge of my parents won't be easy and will be very different from my life in Forks.

I have to be independent and smart. I don't know anyone who lived there except the Cullen family and my mom who goes there sometimes for the company. But they shouldn't find out. No one should find out that I'll be living in New York.

I'm sure my parents won't tell Esme and her husband, Carlisle, about my disappearance so that they'll think that the wedding will still go on. I know my parents will send out search parties soon. I have to find a way that they can't find and trace me. I really trust Jacob in this.

Soon, all my savings will be used up so I have to find a job. I also have to find an apartment for me to stay, a scholarship for college... Ugh! This is harder than I thought.

''Orange juice madam?'' A flight attendant interrupted my thoughts.

''Uhm.. thanks.'' I looked up at her, my voice unsure.

''Is everything alright madam? Do you need anything?''

''I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'' I lied then I took a sip of the juice she served.

''Alright then.'' She smiled and left.

Of course I'm not fine. I don't know what's ahead of me in New York. But I will survive, I know I will. This is the right thing for me to do.

I finished my drink then another flight attendant cleaned it up.

I asked her where the restroom is.

''Just go to the back then a few steps to the left madam.'' she answered me politely.

I thanked her.

I got up and made my way to the restroom.

I half-opened the door but then I saw a familiar face.

It's the beautiful woman that I saw yesterday. It's the woman that gave me the plane ticket for New York. My mother's best friend and the mother of the guy that I don't want to marry.

''Esme.'' I said in a low voice.

I got scared. I seriously don't want her to know that I am here.

I shut the door and it slammed loudly.

I saw someone behind me jumped from my action and got pissed off.

''Sorry.'' I apologized then I walked very fast back to my seat.

Thank God Esme didn't saw me when I opened the door. But I am pretty sure she's going to be also sitting in the VIP section.

I need to disguise myself right now!

I hurriedly opened my bag. I saw my nerdy glasses so I wore it then messily braided my hair. I checked myself for a moment in the mirror. I look like a nerd now, I hope this works.

Minutes passed as I waited for her to pass by.

I yawned. I haven't slept last night. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

''Isabella?'' I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful woman.

''Oh, Esme! Please don't tell anyone that I ran away from home. I know it's not good but I just know it's the right thing to do!'' I pleaded.

''And I'm so sorry of what I did last night at dinner. It's just that, I don't want to marry someone I don't know and I don't even love!''

''No need to rush darling. Just come with me and you'll get to know him. You might even love him!'' She smiled happily.

''I'm not sure.'' I said blankly.

''Yes you are! Come! Come with me!'' Her angel voiced turned to a scary one.

I looked at her eyes in horror as she grabbed my hand.

''No! Please Esme, no!'' I shouted.

She dragged me to a door and opened it.

I saw the sky. She's going to kill me!

She pushed me down but I held my hand to a corner of the door.

''HELP ME!'' I screamed.

Nobody heard. Everyone in the plane was acting normal except this woman who's trying to kill me.

''You will love him Isabella!'' Esme swore as she pushed me harder.

I screamed as I fell from the sky.

''Madam!'' The flight attendant woke me up.

Tears fell into my eyes. I was having a nightmare!

''Whe-where's everyone?'' I asked. My voice trembled. She removed my nerdy glasses and wiped my tears away.

''We arrived in New York ten minutes ago madam. I tried to wake you up because you were asleep. Not just asleep, you were having a nightmare! Are you okay?''

''Oh, I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry it's just a dream. Thank you so much.'' I smiled to assure her that I'm okay.

She helped me up and got my bags then we went out of the plane.

''Welcome to New York City madam!'' She said as she put my bags down.

''Thank you and enjoy!'' She smiled then left.

I put on my bags as I went inside the airport and lined up for the checking of bags.

Everything went clean.

I saw Esme from a faraway corner. A handsome man hugged her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He must be Carlisle. They're such a perfect couple. Both are good looking and loving to each other. Their children must be good looking too.

Edward, my 'supposed-to-be' fiancée must be a good looking guy.

I frowned. A good looking face doesn't mean a good heart.

It's not that I judged but I just don't know him. Most good looking guys in my school are playboys. They really don't deserve any girl. That's why I don't want to date any guy at all. They lie and cheat all the time. **(N/A: Just like my ex! Okay, now back to my story. Hahaha! )**

I just hope Edward's not like that but oh well, I'm not going to meet him in this big city anyway.

I remembered I should hide myself from the Cullens.

I hurriedly went outside and got myself into a cab.

''Uhm?...''

I thought about hotels in New York. I remembered the five-star hotel that my mom talked about when she got here for the first time.

''Take me to the New York Palace Hotel please.''

The driver nodded.

A couple of minutes passed and it was boring.

I politely requested the driver to turn on the radio.

''Not a problem.'' He smiled and turned it on.

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of!_

_There's nothing you can do!...  
_

It was the perfect song right now. Alicia Keys really had a great voice.

The song played as I watched some beautiful spots of the city. I can't wait to tour around!

I smiled at that thought.

We finally arrived at the luxurious hotel. I stared at it and couldn't take my eyes off of it. The bellman opened the cab's door for me. My eyes, still locked on the beautiful scene as I stood up.

''Wow!'' I exclaimed. My eyes sparkled.

''Hey! You still didn't pay!'' The driver yelled at me.

''Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm just so amazed by this place. Here.'' I gave him my payment. ''Just keep the change.''

He looked satisfied then the he drove away.

The bellman carried my bags as I went inside the lobby to check in.

The lobby is very elegant. It's like a palace!

The lightings of the chandeliers were very bright. There are a lot of beautiful sculptures, paintings, furniture and a huge fountain.

''Welcome to the New York Palace Hotel! How can I help you?'' The hotel manager asked.

''I'm going to check in.'' I replied.

He gave me a sheet to fill up. I'm only staying for a week because I have to save up some of my savings for the future. I better find a cheap apartment soon.

''Follow me ma'am.'' The bellman gestured. I followed him as he carried my bags.

We went inside the elevator and he pressed the seventeenth floor button as he said ''Your room number is one-four-three ma'am and it's in the seventeenth floor.''

''Okay.'' I said nicely to him.

We're finally at the seventeenth floor. We walked straight to find the room. And there it was! I feel excited to see it.

He opened the door with a card. Then he went inside.

''This is your room ma'am.'' he gestured me to get inside.

He showed me around the room. It was magical. The walls were decorated in vintage style. And the lightings were bright.

In the living room, there's a fireplace, a huge flat screen television, a long and comfortable sofa, and so much more!

In the bedroom, there's a big bed covered with a white sheet, a big closet and a dresser with a huge mirror. There's also the terrace that's beautifully surrounded with vines.

In the restroom, there's the huge bathtub with rose petals on it, the shower room and the toilet.

This place is perfect! I feel like a princess.

'Thank you so much!'' I said happily to the bellman.

''You're welcome ma'am. Just go to the lobby if you need anything. Enjoy your stay!''

''Okay thanks.'' I gave him a tip as he gave me the room card. He smiled then left.

I went inside the bedroom to unpack my things.

When they were all arranged, I checked my phone. Damn, I knew I'd get a lot of messages, missed calls and voice mails from my parents and Jacob. I have to buy a new sim card soon so that my parents couldn't trace me.

I called Jacob in.

''Isa!'' Jacob hurriedly answered.

''Hey Jake. How are you?'' I asked him calmly.

''You have no idea how worried I was Isabella. You might have been in a plane crash, a car accident, a kidnapping-...''

''Snap out of it Jake! I'm fine as a horse. Don't worry.'' I laughed. His thoughts are so over heels.

I heard him sighed. He must be very worried.

''Really Isa, I waited for six hours staring at my phone in my room just to get a call from you.'' He said softly in his husky voice.

''I'm sorry. I should have called you earlier.''

''Where are you now anyway?''

''I just checked in this five star hotel, the New York Palace.'' I smiled. I love this place!

''You should have checked in to a cheaper one.'' He muttered.

''Well, I don't know any hotels here except where my mom used to check in. But don't worry, my aim this week is to find a cheap apartment.'' I assured him.

''I don't know Isa. You might get lost in that big city. I wish I was there with you.'' He said the last sentence slowly.

''Me too Jake. But it's the only way. I'm only staying here for a week.''

There was silence for a while.

''Fine just don't get yourself lost. Okay?''

''I won't.'' I promised.

''So how's my parents?'' I asked.

''They're sending out search parties for you Isa especially towns near Forks. They even asked me if I know where you are. But you know me...'' He chuckled for a while then continued. ''I'm a good liar.''

''That's my ninja!'' I giggled.

''What if they'll find out that you're in New York?''

''I was thinking I'm going to be having a fake identity and get myself a new sim card so that they couldn't trace me. Soon, they'll know that I'm staying in this hotel because I signed in my real name. I'm sure they won't tell the Cullens about my disappearance. Which reminds me... that I have to go. I better do it now.''

''But Isa we just talked-...''

''No buts for now Jake, I can't let them find me. I'll call you soon. Take care.'' I ended the call and switched my phone off.

I hurriedly went out of my room and left the hotel.

No one should find me here. This is my new life. I will not let them find me. I will renew everything.

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

**MORE REVIEWS** will make me write a longer one and update the next chapter faster. Sooooo** REVIEW** !

Love you guys ! :D

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO


	4. Free

After 3 days… Here's Chapter 4! :D This is my longest chapter so far. I think you're going to love this chapter! By the way, thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys are the best! I hope you'll continue in supporting my story. Okay I won't let you guys wait any longer. **Read & Review!**:)

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: **FREE**

I am the happiest person on earth right now. The feeling of being free from my parents and bodyguards is the best feeling in the world! It's like the little mermaid, Ariel who finally had legs or Rapunzel who finally got out of her tower. It's so good to be finally free!

I twirled and twirled around with a huge smile on my face when I arrived inside my beautiful hotel room.

Everything is set up. I've got my new fake ID, birth certificate and a new sim for my phone. I know it's illegal but I really don't care. What matters is that they couldn't find me anymore. Except if they'll find out that I checked in here or if Jacob will tell them. But I trust him so much, he'll never betray me. That's the best thing about my best friend, the best thing about Jacob Black. He's always on my side no matter what.

I held my phone up and inserted my new sim. I dialed Jacob's number in. It took several seconds for him to answer.

''Hello? Ugh, who's this?'' He asked boringly in his husky voice.

My new number is anonymous to his phone. I was thinking if I'll play a prank on him using my new name.

''Hi! This is Bella Stewart. Do you want to go out sometimes?'' I said playfully. I controlled my laugh.

''Look who's talking! It's Isabella Marie Swan. You're back! And yes, I'd love to Isa.'' He replied in a flirtatious way.

Ugh! Epic fail. He recognized my voice. I frowned. He knows me too much.

''No. Isa's gone. This is Bella. Bella Stewart. And I was only kidding about the go out thingy.'' I laughed so hard at my joke.

''Well, I wish it wasn't.'' There's sadness in his voice.

Crap! I shouldn't have said that. I know he have feelings for me that I don't have for him.

''I thought you like Isa better. What's with the 'Stewart' thingy?'' He asked curiously before I could apologize.

''I like Bella better now.'' I grinned. My grandpa used of calling me that. I wish he didn't pass away.

''And I choose Stewart because Kristen Stewart is my favorite actress you know.'' I reminded him.

''Riiiiiight.'' He said the word slowly. ''Now it's harder for your parents to find you.''

''Yeah, I just hope you won't tell them Jake. I really trust you.'' I said softly.

''I won't break my promise if you won't also break yours. Okay Isa?''

''Bella.'' I corrected him. ''And that's a deal.''

''Now I really need to practice of getting use of calling you that.''

We both laughed.

I spend the rest of my first night in New York talking to Jacob.

I told him every detail that happened to me yesterday and today. The surprise that my parents did, the things that happened during dinner with my parents and Esme, the fight I had with my mom in my room, my sweet escape from home and the things that happened to me in the plane especially seeing Esme. All the seriousness we had turned hilarious when I told him about my act of disguise in the plane. We were serious again when I told him my nightmare about Esme.

''You should have brought with you the dream catcher that I gave to you Bells.'' His voice was sincere.

''Bells?'' I changed the topic.

''You're Bella now. Well you always were but that'll be my other nickname for you.''

''Okay, as you wish Jakey.'' I teased.

''Don't ever call me that!'' He warned.

''Whatever!'' I giggled.

Jake told me about how my parents send search parties for me. He said that my parents hired two professional private detectives to find me. So I have to be careful. I should start finding an apartment tomorrow. I know that my parents would use all the money that they could just to get me back. I felt guilty. I don't want them to spend too much money on finding me.

We ended our conversation after two more hours.

''Goodnight Jake.'' I yawned.

''Goodnight Is... ugh, Bella. Call me tomorrow okay?''

''Promise.''

''I love y-...'' I ended the call before he could finish the words out.

I don't want him to fall in love me because in the end, he'll just get hurt. I've been thinking about it before. Why couldn't I just fall in love with my best friend? He's always there for me. He protects, cares and loves me more than himself.

Before I left Forks was the second time he told me that he's in love with me. The first time he confessed was at prom. I really avoided him the next few days but I couldn't avoid him forever because he's my only true friend in school. There's just no spark. Yes, I love him but only as a best friend and nothing more.

I really value my friendship with him and I don't want to see him hurt if I ever find my true love someday. Or maybe, nobody was just meant for me at all. How could someone even fall in love with me? I'm not that pretty and I'm boring. I bet if I agreed about the arrange marriage, Edward would tell his parents to cancel it if he sees me. Anyways, it's not going to happen now. I finally had a new life here in New York. I'm free now. I smiled in satisfaction.

I watched the alarm clock. It's already two forty a.m. I closed my eyes and sleep found me.

I woke up early at five a.m. in the morning. I didn't have enough hours of sleep because I was having a nightmare about Esme and this time with my mom to marry Edward again. Leaving Jake's dream catcher was really a bad idea.

I wiped my tears away as I went to the bathroom to get ready for the rest of the day.

I brushed my teeth first.

''This day, I shall be stress free.'' I promised myself as I got into the bathtub. The feeling of fresh water with the rose petals is amazing. It took me half an hour to get up and get dressed.

Since its summer, I picked one of the cute tops that Esme gave me. I chose the light blue one and paired it with my high waist denim shorts. I wore my black fit flops because my shoulder bag has the same color. It is such a cute summer look.

I blow dried my long wet hair and combed it. I looked at myself on the huge mirror of the dresser. Then I placed face powder on my face and put a little lip balm to shine my dry lips. I don't like to wear make-up, I'm way more natural.

Then I'm ready to go! But my stomach just growled. ''Oh!'' I said as I laughed at myself.

I ordered fried rice and eggs for breakfast. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

''Come in.'' I said.

Then the waiter served the food. I thanked and gave him a tip.

When I was full, I went out of the hotel to start my day. I will just find an apartment tomorrow. I promised this day will be stress free for me.

''It feels so good to be free.'' I said to myself as I pulled out my Iphone 4s and listened to Domino by Jessie J.

_I'm feeling sexy and free!_

_Like glitters raining on me._

_You're like a shot of pure gold._

_I think I'm 'bout to explode..._

I sang along and took a lot of pictures in my DSLR as I tour around the city.

It's really different here from Forks. There are a lot of people walking down the street, traffic lights and cars everywhere, many boutiques to shop, expensive coffee shops and restaurants, big buildings and schools, beautiful spots like the statue of Liberty and so much more!

My mom was right. This is the best place of starting a business. I wonder where her company is located. If it's anywhere near here right now, I might get caught by her workers. That reminds me, I should change my look before any trouble.

I found a beauty salon. I hurriedly went inside.

''Good morning! Welcome to Butterfly Salon. What can I do for you?'' A red headed girl asked me. She must be one of the hair stylists.

''Uhm... I just want to have a haircut.'' I answered shyly.

''I see. You really have a long hair. Do you want it in medium?'' She smiled as she suggested.

''That'll be great.''

''Okay. Please come and have a seat.'' She gestured.

I sat and looked around the salon as my hairstylist went to set everything up.

This salon is really cute! The walls are painted in pink and there are so many butterfly designs. There are huge mirrors, cute chairs that are butterfly shaped, beauty products and more. There are five hairstylists and five manicurists. There are also many customers especially in the nail art section.

My hairstylist did my hair as I was reading a Vogue magazine. She took almost twenty minutes to do my hair.

''I love it. Thank you so much.'' I watched myself in the mirror with my new hair. It's in medium now. It will be harder for my 'finders' to recognize me.

''Well, we always give you the best service here.'' She winked.

''Maybe you want to have some nail art?'' A manicurist requested.

''Hmm... Sure.'' I smiled at her.

It's my stress free day so I'm going to do anything relaxing.

I sat down to the nail art section and she let me choose a nail art design from the book she handed me. I took a few minutes to take a look at the designs.

''I want the cute ice-cream design please.'' I said excitedly.

''Lets do the magic then.''

I turned to watch America's Next Top Model on the flat screen tv.

''Maybe I'll join next season's ANTM.'' The girl beside me said.

''You should sis! I'm sure you'll win.'' A cute high-toned voice supported.

''Never mind.''

''Why not? Oh please please please join!'' The cute voice chirped.

''I'm too beautiful and over-qualified. They'd all lose in one day.'' She laughed so hard that it got everyone's attention.

Oh really?

I looked at them. Holy! She's right. She's beautiful. They were both beautiful. Sooooo much more beautiful or you could say too perfect. You couldn't compare their beauty to any Hollywood stars. The girl beside me is a blonde and beside her is pixie haired. Their beauty kind of reminded me of the beautiful woman I saw a day ago. Are people from New York really this beautiful?

''What are you staring at?'' The blonde raised her perfect eyebrow to me.

''I...I wa..was..-'' I stammered. I didn't know what to say.

How about I'll tell her the truth that I was stunned by their beauty? Oh, I'll sound like lesbian if I'd say that.

''Just kidding!'' She giggled in her angel like voice. I relaxed.

''Hey, I'm Rosalie.'' She gave me a hand.

''I'm Bella.'' I love my name. I smiled as we shake hands.

''Don't forget about me! Hi Bella! I'm Alice.'' She chirped. She tried to give me a hand but she couldn't because her manicurist is designing her finger nails this time.

''Don't mind my sister Bella, she's really freaky.'' Rosalie did a weird face to her sister.

''And you're a weirdo!'' Alice teased back.

We all laughed.

We started talking about random stuffs. They're both really nice to me. I've never talked too much like this especially to people I just met.

''It's so nice to meet both of you for a new girl like me.'' I smiled.

''New girl? Does that mean that you just moved here Bella?'' Rosalie asked.

''Yes, I just arrived yesterday.'' I replied.

''Oh you'll love it here Bella! We'll be great friends! I'll show you everything around. We could hang-out everyday since its summer. Well, if your parents allow you to but I'm sure they will!'' Alice said excitedly.

''Err...I don't have my parents around.'' I frowned at that thought.

''Where are they anyway?'' She asked.

Will I tell them the truth about me?

NO. I can't. They can't know the real me. I have to hide the truth.

''They're so faraway. I don't think I could ever see them again.'' At least that isn't a lie.

''Oh, I think I know what you mean. I'm sorry Bella.'' Alice frowned.

''Sorry Bella.'' Rosalie echoed her.

''Nah, its okay guys.'' I smiled to make sure that they wouldn't feel bad.

I should be the one who will feel bad because they can't even know the real me. They're my first friends in New York and this is what I'm doing to them. I don't deserve to be their friend. But I'm not backing up, I have to live my new life.

My nail art is finally done and so are theirs.

''This is so cute! Thank you.'' I told my manicurist as I watched my new nail art. Then I went to the counter and paid.

''Hey Bella, would you like to join lunch with us?'' Rosalie invited from behind.

I turned to face them.

''Please Bella? Please? Please? Please?'' Alice begged in her cute voice.

I giggled. ''You don't have to beg Alice. And yeah sure, I'd love too.''

''Yey! Come on, let's get on my porsche.'' She clapped her hands and dragged Rosalie and I outside.

Porsche? Okay so they're beautiful, kind-hearted and rich. They're any guy's dream girls.

We got into the yellow porsche. Alice sat in the driver's seat, Rosalie in the front seat and obviously, me in the back seat.

After ten minutes, we arrived at an expensive restaurant. We got out of the car and went inside.

I looked around. This place is really new to me. I've never been into a restaurant like this even I was rich, well my parents are. I was just blessed to have rich parents.

We sat at the nearest table. Then a waitress asked our orders. She said to wait for ten minutes.

''So Bella, tell us about yourself.'' Rosalie flashed her stunning smile.

''Uhm... like wha..what?'' I asked nervously.

This is the question that I have been avoiding about. I don't want to lie to them.

Lie. Will I? Should I?

No, they don't deserve that.

Yes, you just have to. Remember the reason why you're here.

''Fine Isa.'' I accidentally muttered my old nickname.

''Isa? Who's Isa?'' Alice questioned.

Oh Shit.

''Uhm... She... She's my old friend. She's ugh... the reason why I... I moved here.'' I looked down as I lied.

''Bella? Is something wrong?'' Rosalie held my hand.

I know I'm a bad liar but I have to lie better this time. I sighed and looked up at them.

''Isa, she's my old friend... Ugh, best friend actually back from Forks. That's why I left there because... she's gone now and staying there won't make things better.''

''Oh I'm so sorry Bella.'' Rosalie frowned.

''Don't worry Bella, you have us. We're going to make things better for you.'' Alice promised as she hugged me.

''Thank you so much Alice.'' I feel so guilty. I hugged her back as a tear fell from my eye. They don't deserve this.

We were interrupted by the waitress who served our orders.

''Hmm... Yum! This tastes so good.'' I said after I took a sip on my chicken soup.

''I know right?'' Rosalie agreed.

Silence ran for a while as we enjoyed our lunch.

''So Bella, what's your surname?'' Rosalie started to ask again.

''Stewart. I'm Bella Stewart.''

''Oh my gosh! Are you related to Kristen Stewart?'' Alice asked excitedly.

''No. I wish! How about you guys?''

''We're both Hale's. Actually, Alice is a soon-to-be 'Hale'.'' Rosalie winked.

''Yeah, 'cause I'm engaged to Rose's brother, Jasper Hale.'' Alice showed her engagement ring.

''Oh! Congrats Alice. I'm looking forward to see your future husband. How about you Rosalie?''

''Well, I'm dating one of Alice's brother, Emmett. So soon I'm gonna be a Mrs. Cu-...''

A Mrs. what?

A blonde girl covered Rosalie's eyes that made our conversation cut off.

I think the girl's going to surprise her. Alice just giggled of what the girl did.

I looked at the girl. She's beautiful but she wears too much make-up on that made her look more mature. I just smiled at her as she glanced a little at me.

''Hey! What the? Stop it!'' Rosalie yelled as she tried to uncover her eyes.

''Guess who Rose.'' The girl laughed.

''Tanya!'' Then she uncovered Rosalie's eyes.

''Okay you got me!''

They all laughed except me.

Tanya took one chair and sat between Rosalie and Alice.

''So guys, won't you introduce me to your new friend here?'' She smiled at me.

''Of course! Tanya this is-...''

''Bella. And Bella, this is Tanya.'' Alice cut Rosalie off.

''Hi Tanya.'' I greeted her.

''Hello Bella.'' She waved.

Rosalie and Alice introduced me more to her. They told her how we met today.

I also asked how Alice and Rosalie became friends with her.

She's a good friend to them. She's one of the most popular girl's in their school. Like me, she's the one who held out house parties. She's really a party person.

''So guys, tomorrow night will be my first ever summer house pool party! Be there with your summer wear at eight okay?''

''Okaaaaay, Tanya.'' Rosalie said the first word slowly.

''Especially you Bella, be there and I'm sure you'll love New York more!''

''She'll be there, right Bella?'' Alice said as they all stared at me.

I couldn't just say no to a party that I'll only experience occasionally. ''Yes I'll be there.'' I assured them.

''Sweet! Okay, I guess I'll just go now. By the way Alice, don't forget to bring your brother along.'' She winked.

''I'll try.'' Alice said like she's unsure.

''How about my boyfriend?'' Rosalie asked.

''Oh yeah! And your boyfriends too. Okay, I really have to go now. Thanks girls!''

She did a goodbye peck to each of us then she left.

We stayed in the coffee shop for an hour. We just talked about cool places here in New York.

''Alright. Since tomorrow will be Tanya's summer house pool party, let's go buy some bikinis and summer outfits!'' Alice said happily.

''Sure! Let's go.'' Rosalie agreed.

Ugh, I hate shopping.

''But guys, I hate shopping.'' I said lazily.

''What? Shopping's like a girl's favorite hobby! Are you kidding me?'' Alice raised an eyebrow.

''Why would I lie to you?'' Okay, I did when you asked me about myself.

''I know but please Bella? I really want to show you great shops around here.'' Alice begged.

''I can't. I don't have enough money left.'' I lied.

''Well, we could buy for you.'' Rosalie smiled heartedly.

''Yeah! Just please? We really love having a new friend around.'' Alice did her puppy eyes.

I really hate shopping but I have no choice with those beautiful puppy eyes.

''Okay you guys win. Fine, let's go shopping. Just promise not to buy me anything. I'll just buy on my own.''

''Deal.'' Rosalie said.

''Yey!'' Alice clapped her hands.

I rolled my eyes.

We went to a lot of shops around the city and spend the rest of the afternoon shopping.

I bought myself a plain white bikini since I just want something simple, summer dresses and sun glasses.

Rosalie bought herself a pink bikini. She really looked like Barbie when I saw her fit it. She also bought summer dresses and sun glasses like me.

Alice was the beast. She bought herself a metallic bikini. She also bought summer dresses, tank tops, cropped tops, tubes, high waist shorts and shorts, a pair of fit flops, sun glasses, summer bags, cosmetics and so much more!

OH MY GOD! She's the mother of all shopping queens. She had twenty six shopping bags with her.

When we were on our way to the parking lot, we got everyone's attention especially Alice. She was walking confidently while she was bringing all the shopping bags she got. Rosalie and I laughed a lot when Alice almost tripped. I know it's not cool to laugh at a struggling friend but it was just so funny.

We placed our shopping bags inside the porsche. There was no more room to sit in the back seat.

''Alice! Now, where will Bella be sitting?'' Rosalie got mad.

''No Rosalie. It's okay. I'll just take a cab.'' I calmed her up.

''Oh, I'm so sorry guys! I didn't get to shop for three weeks already and I really miss doing it. And you know me, I just can't get enough.'' Alice apologized.

''Don't worry Alice. It's no big deal. In fact, I'm really thankful of meeting such beautiful kind-hearted girls like you. Today is one of the happiest days of my life, all because of you guys! And I guess shopping's not bad after all.'' I giggled at that thought.

They both hugged me.

''I told 'ya! And thank you so much Bella!'' Alice said as she let go.

''Are you sure you're going to be okay Bella?'' Rosalie got concerned.

''Of course.'' I smiled.

''Okay, just keep our digits and text us when you're finally home.'' Alice handed me a sheet of paper with their cell numbers.

''Where are you staying for now Bella?'' Rosalie asked.

''For now, I'm staying in room one-four-three in New York Palace Hotel.''

''Noted. We'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven thirty.'' Alice exclaimed.

''That'll be great. Thanks guys!'' We hugged again.

I got my shopping bags out of the porsche and they helped me get a cab.

What a day!

I texted them when I finally arrived in my hotel room.

I feel so happy of having friends like them. I never met anyone who'd become so close to me in one day. They're like my best friends already. I just feel bad that they'll never know the real me. I just don't have any choice but to hide the truth.

I ordered steak for dinner.

Then I changed on my PJ's. And called Jacob's number in to tell him how wonderful this day was for me.

* * *

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

So you want Edward in the next chapter? Hmm… I'll think about it through your **REVIEWS **!

I know you guys want Bella to finally meet Edward but in finding True Love, it takes a lot of patience! ;)

Okay, I've made up my mind. **10+ REVIEWS AND EDWARD WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. :D**

So **REVIEW** people! Please make someone happy this month of May. :(

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO


	5. Safe

Hi guys. :( I know you hate me now. I've been gone for two weeks already. I've got a lot of reasons. First, I was so busy with my dance lessons. Recital will be next week. Second, I've got a lot of ideas of how Bella and Edward will meet so I was really confused. And third, there was no internet connection for days! I'm really sorry guys. :(( And btw, I was really disappointed. There were only a few people who reviewed my last chapter and I really worked hard on it. Anyways, I am so thankful to those who reviewed and alerted my story, you guys are the best! Please keep them coming. I hope there'll be an increase this time. Oh! And in this chapter there is **EPOV**. I think it's nice to sneak up Edward's mind right? Haha :)) Alright, enough with chitchats. Here we go! **Read & Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 5: **SAFE**

I opened my eyes and yawned.

I was so tired. Jacob and I had a very long conversation last night. I only went to sleep at four a.m. because I told him everything that happened yesterday. I also told him about my plans for today. He was glad that I finally made friends here but he didn't want me go to Tanya's party. He doesn't trust my new friends. It's just been a day to get to know Alice and Rosalie but I know they are good people. I trust them.

I wonder why it's still dark outside.

I looked at the alarm clock.

''Shit!'' It's already six p.m. I overslept!

Looks like I'll just find an apartment tomorrow. I have to get ready. Alice and Rosalie will be here after an hour to fetch me.

I hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a shower. After thirty minutes, I wore on a blue summer dress and a white bikini underneath it. I dried my hair and braided it. Then I put on face powder and a little lip balm. This is another cute summer look.

I ordered chicken salad. I was really hungry. I didn't take breakfast and lunch you know.

Finally the doorbell rang. It must be Alice and Rosalie.

''Hi Bella!'' Alice greeted as I opened the door.

My jaw dropped as I saw them. Oh my god! They're so drop dead gorgeous!

Alice wore a violet summer dress and her metallic bikini underneath it. Rosalie wore a pink summer dress and her pink bikini underneath it. We were like triplets through our outfits but I'm just not as beautiful as them.

''Bella are you okay?'' Alice asked.

''I'm fine. It's just that, you guys look so gorgeous! I'm so amused!'' I finally spoke.

''Like you Bella.'' Rosalie winked.

I faked a smile. I know she's lying. ''So you guys want to see my hotel room?''

''Oh! We'd love to!'' They both replied.

They toured around my hotel room for a while. Then we sat on the sofa in the living room.

''This place is beautiful Bella.'' Rosalie said.

''Thanks Rosalie.'' I said thankfully.

''It truly is. It's almost eight, we have to go now. So are you girls ready?'' Alice asked.

''Ready!'' Rose and I said in unison.

''Then let's go girls! Time to party!'' Alice said cheerfully as she dragged us out.

We used Rosalie's Red BMW to go to Tanya's place. Alice was the one driving this time because Rosalie was so busy talking to her boyfriend on the phone to convince him to go to the party.

''Please baby bear? I really want you to be there. You were gone for two weeks already. I miss you.'' Rosalie pouted her perfect red lips.

Baby bear? Psh. Alice and I tried to hide our laugh.

Rosalie accessed the loud speaker on so that we could hear their conversation.

''Listen baby bear! I know it will take hours to drive because you're in Greenville right now but please baby bear? Please! Please! Please! For me?'' She definitely sounded like Alice.

''I don't know princess. Grandma will be disappointed. My brother, Eddie and I promised to leave her and cousin Eleazar till next week.''

''You know what Emmett? Boys will totally be flirting with Rose if you won't come. '' Alice teased.

''Shut up sis!'' Emmett hissed. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice.

''Fine. I guess I can't change your mind baby bear. I'll just wait till next week. Take care okay? I love you.'' Rosalie said softly.

''Are you sure princess? I could-...'' She ended the call and sighed.

Silence ran for a while.

''Why did you cut him off?'' I asked curiously.

''I just can't stand it anymore Bella. I miss him so much. I really want him to be there but it will be very selfish of me if I'll let him choose me over his grandma and his cousin Eleazar.'' Rosalie said sadly.

''Oh, don't think like that Rosalie.'' I comforted her.

''I really thought my brothers will come home within this day but probably they changed their plans.'' Alice said.

''Yeah I guess.'' Rosalie agreed.

After twenty minutes we finally arrived at our destination.

''Here we are!'' Alice said excitedly as she parked the car.

''I thought it's held in Tanya's house?'' I asked.

''Yes, in Tanya's condominium Bella.'' Rosalie answered.

''Her family owns a lot of condominiums and pension houses. The party will be in the roof top since the pool is located in there.'' Alice added.

''That's so cool of her.'' Is all I can say.

''Alright then. Let's go girls!'' Alice dragged us out again. I'm really getting used to this.

We went inside the big building. It's as beautiful as the hotel I checked in. There are a lot of great and expensive furniture. I'd love to buy a unit here someday.

''Good evening. May I help you?'' the girl from the lobby asked.

''We're invited to Tanya's party. Check us in, I'm Alice.''

''Rosalie.''

''Bella.''

The girl checked our names in the guest list. Then she nodded after a few seconds. ''Okay. The party's in the roof top. Enjoy the night!''

We went inside to one of the elevators. Alice pressed the forty-fifth button.

''Oh, I'm so excited!'' Alice said.

''Me too!'' I second the motion.

''I wish Em's with me.'' Rosalie wished.

''Just forget about my brother tonight Rose. Don't let one guy overcome your happiness.''

''You're just saying that Al because Jasper's going to be there.''

''Not really sis. You know how much I love parties!'' Alice corrected her.

''Whatever.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes.

''Enough with fights guys, let's just try to enjoy the night okay?'' I calmed them up.

They both sighed and smiled. ''Yeah.''

When we made it to the roof top, the body guards marked us a star stamp with a 'T' as in Tanya. It's for them to know that we're invited to the party.

The place looks awesome. It's been decorated with summer stuffs like shells, flowers, sands, beach balls and so much more. The lightings are so cool even though it hurts my eyes. And oh my god! The pool is huge! There's a stage in the center of the pool. I saw Tanya in there with some DJs'. I wonder how they didn't get those electronic stuffs wet.

As I was walking around, I saw hot boys and girls everywhere. Some are dancing to beat of the sound. Some are swimming and jumping in the pool. Some are drinking and smoking in the corner. Couples are making out in the beach chairs. Gays are trying to get the guys attention while guys are trying to get the girls attention. This is exactly the time to be wild and free.

''Alright people! Are you ready to partyyyyy?'' the DJ asked.

''Yeaaaah!'' the crowd shouted.

''Okay but before that let's all welcome Tanya Denali for her intro speech!'' Everyone cheered. Tanya must be really popular.

''Hey guys! So yeah, welcome to my first ever summer house pool party! You are all so much welcome. Are you guys having fun?'' She asked.

''Yeaaaah!'' the crowd shouted again.

''Well, wrap yourselves up because some of my celebrity friends are here! Let's all welcome, LMFAO!''

Everyone went wild as the guys from LMFAO (I really don't know their names) went to the stage and turn up their Party Rock Anthem.

_Party Rock is in the house tonight._

_Everybody just have a good time._

_And we gonna make you lose your mind._

_Everybody just have a good time._

_Party Rock is in the house tonight._

_Everybody just have a good time._

_And we gonna make you lose your mind._

_We just wanna see it. Shake that!_

Then suddenly, everybody was dancing with their feet even the body guards. This is really weird. I'm the only one who didn't know those moves.

''Oh Bella! There you are!'' Rosalie called me as she was dancing with her feet too.

''Yeah! What are you doing?'' I yelled. The beats are too loud.

''It's called dancing!'' She laughed.

''I know but what kind of dance is that? Everybody is doing that!'' I pointed.

_Everyday I'm shufflin!_

''That's the answer!'' She winked.

''Shufflin?'' I repeated.

''Mhmm! Come on! Let's shuffle!'' She commanded and showed off her moves.

''I don't know how and I'm not really into dancing.'' I looked down. I remembered when I quit ballet school when I was a kid because I really suck in it.

''Don't worry. I'll teach you!''

She taught me the moves for a while and then we're shufflin!

''See? You're a good dancer!'' She said.

''Nope.''

''Whatever Bella.'' She rolled her eyes.

Someone dragged us from behind. Ugh, I know who this is.

''What the hell Alice!'' Rosalie and I said in unison.

''Sorry guys but I have to drag you out. I just want Bella to meet my fiancee`.'' Alice said excitedly. ''Jasper?'' She called.

''Yes?'' Jasper walked beside Alice.

Jasper is smiling at me. He's a handsome guy. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is tall. I guess he's 6'2. He's wearing a white polo and denim shorts.

''Oh darlin', this is your new friend Bella Stewart?'' He asked Alice who nodded.

''Hello Jasper. It's so nice to finally meet you. You and Alice really look great together.'' I honestly said.

''Of course Bella. She's my perfect girl.'' He kissed Alice on the forehead. Alice giggled.

''And you're my perfect boy.'' Alice poked him.

Then they kissed passionately.

Rosalie coughed. ''Ehem. Could some people get a room?''

Alice rolled her eyes as she let go of Jasper.

''You know, you shouldn't have said that sis.'' Alice said in a teasing tone.

''Why not?'' Rosalie asked curiously.

''Look who's behind you.'' Rosalie turned around and some big guy suddenly kissed her. And she kissed back? What the fuck?

Wait, I think it's Emmett.

He has dark brown hair and black eyes like Alice. He's about 6'4 feet tall. He has big muscles. His face is a perfect match for Rosalie.

''Baby bear!'' Rosalie said as she hugged him.

''Oh princess!'' Emmett said and he hugged her even tighter.

''I thought you couldn't-...''

''I won't give any chance to the guys to flirt on you.'' He raised one eyebrow to Alice. Alice just laughed.

''Seriously, it would take you hours to drive here! You were going to surprise me do you? Rosalie asked.

''Yes and you were surprised!'' Emmett kissed her again.

Then they kissed passionately. Okaaay, so I'm the only single person of the group. What am I? Forever alone?

_All by myself... Don't wanna be..._

_All by myself... Anymore._

_All by myself... Don't wanna be..._

_All by myself... ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEE!_

The song 'All by myself' by Celine Dion popped into my head. Yeah I guess I'm forever alone. Whatever.

''Ehem. Could some people get a room?'' Alice repeated Rosalie's words earlier. Rosalie just put her tongue out.

''Bro, where's Ed?'' Jasper asked Emmett.

''Tanya invited him, cousin Eleazar and I this morning. He doesn't even want to come but I forced him. He's with Eleazar, finding some fine hot damn chicks as usual.'' Emmett replied and Rosalie punched him.

''What? Eleazar's here? Who will take care of grandma if she's left in Greenville all alone?'' Alice asked panicking.

''Sis! Just chill. We brought grandma with us. Well, not here. She's at home with mom and dad.''

Alice's eyes light up. ''Yey! That's good because I could finally introduce Jasper to her.''

''Yup. And I'm also going to introduce Rose to her.'' Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

All hail true love! I rolled my eyes.

''By the way Em, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother Emmett.'' Alice said.

''Oh yeah! It's the famous Bella Stewart. Welcome to New York!'' Emmett and I shook hands.

So Alice told them about me? I blushed at that thought. I hate being talked about. It embarrasses me.

''And you're Rosalie's baby bear. It's good to see you Emmett.'' I replied shyly.

''Yes I am.'' Then he hugged Rosalie.

''You guys wanna go for a swim?'' Alice asked.

''Hell yeah!'' We all answered in unison.

Alice, Rosalie and I took off our summer dresses and placed them on a beach chair. We were only wearing our bikinis now.

Emmett and Jasper also took off their shirts and placed them on the same beach chair. They were only wearing their shorts. Gosh, Alice and Rosalie are so lucky. Their boyfriends are so damn hot!

''Okay so this is the plan, let's have a train dance first then we jump into the pool together.'' Jasper said.

''That's a great idea honey! Let's do it!'' Alice exclaimed. The rest of us just nodded.

Jasper was our lead. Behind him were Alice then Emmett then Rosalie then me.

''Hold on to me Bella. And don't forget to dance!'' Rosalie yelled.

''I will.'' I hold on tight to her hips. Ugh, I'm not good in dancing but I'll just give this night a chance.

We had a train dance as we made our way into the crowd. Everyone was dancing. The music playing was 'We found love' by Rihanna.

_Turn away 'cause I need you more._

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind._

_It's the way I'm feelin'._

_I just can't deny._

_But I gotta let it go._

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

_We found love in a hopeless place!..._

This is crazy! All of us in the crowd went wild to the beat of the music. Some of them were even splashing tequilas! This is the best night of my life. I've never felt this way before. I somehow forgot all my problems and didn't care at all. Totally wild and free!

''Now let's all jump together!'' Someone said as we were already in the pool side. I don't know who but I was busy staring at the sign 'ten feet pool'.

''On the count of three! One... two...-''

Wait! What? Ten feet? Oh crap! Reality check, I don't know how to swim!

''Three!'' I hurriedly let go of Rosalie's hand and watched them jump.

I'd rather get drunk than drown to that deep kind of water.

I guess I'll just go back to the crowd. I don't want my friends to think that I'm a scared little girl. I admit that I was a bit scared. Okay, maybe really scared. I almost got myself killed! What a shame if I died just because I don't know how to swim on a ten feet deep pool.

I danced as I made my way to the crowd.

Everyone's attention was on the LMFAO guys again but this time, they're not staying on the stage. They were performing 'Sexy and I know it.'

_Girl look at that body! Ahh..._

_Girl look at that body! Ahh.,._

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot this is what I see._

_Everybody stops and staring at me._

_I got passion in my pants._

_And I aint afraid to show it!_

This time the guy from LMFAO with that big curly brown bouncy hair dragged me and... was dancing with me?

''What's your name?'' He whispered.

''Ugh, Bella?'' I sounded like an idiot.

_Bella's sexy and she knows it!_

The crowd cheered me up. ''Bella! Bella! Bella!'' They all praised me. Hell yeah! I am! I was dancing like there was no more tomorrow.

Some boys lifted me up and I was lying down as I was passed around the crowd. I feel like a star. I always hate being the center of attention but man, this feeling is so good.

''Hey let's throw her up.'' One guy said.

''Where?'' Another guy asked.

''To the pool!'' He replied.

Everyone was excited. They moved going to the ten feet pool.

Shit! I can't swim! Oh god!

''No! No! No!'' I commanded them but they were still busy praising me.

''Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!'' Okay, now I hate this feeling!

''Don't throw me to the water! Please! No!'' I begged.

Then there was a force. I was up in the air.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' was my last word.

As I was drowning, I couldn't feel anything but breathlessness. I tried to fight the urge to swim up but my feet were too weak. I am dying and nobody even tries to save me.

'Save me.' I wish I could say those words out but I can't.

I guess this is where my life ends. I love you Lord. Thank you for the life you have given me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ugh, this party is boring. Most of the hot chicks are already my exes and as usual, they're trying to make me regret why I broke up with them. This time they're making out with ugly guys on the beach chairs.

I laughed at that thought. I never even loved them.

''Why are you laughing?'' Eleazar, my cousin asked curiously.

''Nothing bro. Find any chick yet?'' I changed the topic.

''I did. I saw my first love back in sixth grade, Carmen. I think I'm going to ask her out. What do you think?''

''Eleazar, you can't go back with an ex!'' I said.

''Why not?'' He asked annoyed.

''Do you know why they're called an EX? It's because they're an EXample of an EXtreme waste of time.'' I laughed again.

''She's not a waste of time. I really loved her but her parents didn't allow her to have any boyfriend at that time.'' He said.

''So you really think that was love? Wake up kid, you were still in sixth grade at that time.''

''Anyone can fall in love Edward. How young or old they may be.''

''If you say so.'' I gave up.

''Well, I'm going to ask her out now. Will you be okay if I'll leave you here?''

''Yeah, I better go find Alice and the others. Just call me up later. Break a leg.'' I winked.

Then he disappeared.

I sighed.

Why can't I fall in love with someone? I've got a lot of girlfriends before but I never fell in love with them. I just wanted to have girlfriends so that I could prove to my parents that I don't need the arrange marriage they settled me with a girl named Isabella Marie Swan. The name's so beautiful but I don't want to marry someone who I don't know and I don't even love.

Three months from now, Esme will bring me along with her to Forks to meet this girl. This only means one thing. I've got to find my true love before its too late.

I ran into the crowd. The LMFAO guys were singing 'Sexy and I know it'.

I danced with a blonde chick in front of me. I placed my hands on her hips and she turned to face me. Shit! It's Tanya.

''Oh Edward!'' I jumped as I saw her ugly face.

''Tanya.'' My voice unsure.

''I thought you wouldn't come. You've been avoiding me ever since we broke up but I never stopped hoping you'd come back to me!''

Come back? What the hell! Tanya was my first girlfriend back in grade school. I never loved her. I only used her so that she could introduce me to her celebrity friend named Camilla who turned out to be my second girlfriend. Camilla was my childhood celebrity crush but I never loved her. Yeah, I told you. I never loved any of my girlfriends.

I dragged her to the pool side.

''Look Tanya, could you please stop obsessing with me? I mean, that was a long time ago. And how many times I told you that I never even loved you?'' I burst.

''Bullshit!'' She slapped me. ''I did everything for you Edward! You were my first love! We were each others first love! How could you change so easily? You even replaced me with Camilla just because she was more popular than I do? You are nothing but a heartless jerk!''

''Thank you!'' I smiled evilly. I love when girls say that to me. I'm used to it.

These words: Jerk, liar, cheater, pervert, jackass... Yeah, whatever. But that's what I am. A player. I smiled even more. I don't know why but I just love it.

She ran away, crying. Yeah, cry all you want bitch.

''No! No! No!'' I heard a girl yelled.

I turned to see what's happening. Ahh... the crowd was praising this girl named Bella.

''Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!'' They all shouted.

''Don't throw me to the water! Please! No!'' She begged.

Then she was thrown up into the ten feet pool.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She shouted. Her face, full of fear.

After a few seconds, the crowd went back to the disco area.

I wonder why they praised this Bella girl then threw her into the pool. Well, that sucks for her. I want to see her face. Maybe she's pretty hot. She could be my next girlfriend. My next victim. I turned to find her in the pool but there's no sign of her.

I went closer until I found her, drowning?

I hurriedly jumped into the water. I'm a good swimmer so I don't have to worry of how deep the water will be.

I locked my arms around her and dragged her up.

She wasn't breathing. She's not going to make it if I'll bring her to the hospital.

This only means one thing, CPR!

I leaned closer to her and took a sneak peek to her face.

Wow! She's breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair is brown and her face is heart shaped. She has perfect eyebrows, perfect lashes, perfect nose and perfect lips. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life!

I touched her soft lips with my thumb and then pressed my lips against it. Oh heaven! I feel like the luckiest guy on earth!

Suddenly, I just realized why I was here. And why she was here.

I did CPR on her and thank God she's alive.

She coughed and I comforted her.

''Bella. Are you okay?'' I asked.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. Her eyes full of questions. Those were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen!

''Bella. Are you okay?'' I repeated.

''I-I'm... f-fine.'' She stammered. I think she's cold.

''I don't think so, are you cold?'' I asked. She nodded weakly.

I watched her body and covered my shirt with her. Damn it! She's wearing a white bikini. She's hot as hell! I looked back at her beautiful face before I do something stupid.

''You were drowning.'' I said.

She sighed. ''They threw me up and I don't know how to swim.'' Good thing she's not cold anymore.

''Do you want me to kill all of them?'' I asked. I was angry now. They almost killed the most beautiful girl on earth!

''What? No! Don't do that.'' She pleaded.

''What if I want to?'' I said in a serious tone.

''No! Please just don't.'' I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. I couldn't resist them so I nodded.

''Uhm.. Thank you for saving me...-'' She paused. She wants to know my name.

''Edward. Edward Cullen.'' I smiled my crook smile.

Her eyes went wide open.

''I have to go.'' She said.

She got up then ran away.

''Wait!'' I tried to follow after her but she was gone.

* * *

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

I really want to know what you guys think about my story!

I know you guys kinda hate Edward in this because he's a playboy but things will change **SOON!**

Well, I have to go now. Just please please **REVIEW** and make me happy. :')

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO


	6. Unexpected

Aweeeeee :') The reviews increased! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, alerted, etc. on my story. You guys mean so much to me! :*

I want to apologize for the delay of this chapter because 1.) Recital of my dance workshop was last week and 2.) I was out of town for a couple of days. Its summer here and you know summer's the time for family traveling and stuff right? ;) Yeah yeah... I know you guys don't care. But I'm back! I'm finally home now and there's no more dance workshop and traveling for me. That means I can update faster nowadays so **Read & Review!** :D

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. Ugh, I wish!**

* * *

Chapter 6: **UNEXPECTED**

**BPOV**

I was ninety-nine percent sure that someone is kissing me. I have never been kissed before and I never knew how it feels like. I feel sad, I wanted to reserve my first kiss for my first true love but now it's just taken for granted.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened to me earlier and I feel a little dizzy. I coughed and my savior comforted me.

''Bella, are you okay?'' A musical voice asked. Oh god! My savior is a boy and he even knows my name!

I opened my eyes and saw the most handsome face I have ever seen a few inches from mine. His emerald eyes were shining through the night. His messy bronze hair was wet and I just wish I could run my fingers through them. I watched his lips that kissed me a minute ago. I blushed at that thought and was thankful that he couldn't see my blush because I know I'm too pale right now. This boy in front of me is just so perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I guess drowning in the pool was a good thing after all.

''Bella, are you okay?'' He repeated. Oh that voice made butterflies fly in my stomach!

''I-I'm... fine.'' I stammered. Stupid butterflies!

''I don't think so, are you cold?'' He asked. I wasn't really cold but I nodded weakly.

He covered his shirt around me and looked back at me quickly. I was more comfortable now.

''You were drowning.'' He said under his breath.

I sighed trying to regain confidence. ''They threw me up and I don't know how to swim.''

''Do you want me to kill all of them?'' He asked with anger in his velvet voice.

''What? No! Don't do that.'' I pleaded. He must be crazy! He'll end up in prison if he'll do that.

''What if I want to?'' He said seriously.

''No! Please just don't.'' I looked up at him and he was staring at me. My blush was invisible when he nodded.

''Uhm... Thank you for saving me...-'' I wanted to know my savior's name so badly.

''Edward. Edward Cullen.'' He smiled crookedly. Oh god! What a beautiful smile and a beautiful name... Edward Cullen.

Wait! What? Edward Cullen? Oh shit! No way! He's the reason why I even ran away from home and changed my identity! And now, he's just right in front of me giving butterflies in my stomach! This is so not what I expected! From all people all over the world? What is this? Some sort of destiny? This is impossibly stupid!

''I have to go.'' I said looking away.

I got up then ran away. I could feel that he's trying to follow me so I maximized my speed in running. Thank God I didn't trip this time.

For the second time, I feel like a ninja again. I smiled in triumph.

* * *

**EPOV**

I keep on searching for Bella in the crowd but she's nowhere to be found. Maybe she already went home.

Damn it! I haven't got her number. But I won't give up. I'll do anything to get her. That beautiful girl must be mine!

''Hey do you know Bella?'' I asked a guy that I recognized was one of those guys who threw Bella in the pool a while ago. I hid my clenched fists at my back ready to punch him.

''You mean that super duper hot chick in 'Sexy and I know it' that we threw in the pool?'' He asked excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I really want to kill this guy! ''Yes. Do you know her full name?'' I asked in a hard tone.

''Yeah dude! Bella Stewart. She's the new talk of the city. They said that she just moved here a couple of days ago. I'm hoping to get her number soon.'' I could tell he's fantasizing about her.

Not a chance loser! ''We'll see.'' Then I left him. He looked like he was freaked out of me. Whatever.

''Oh Bella Stewart...'' I said dreamingly as I made my way to the tables.

There I found Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

''Eddie!'' Emmett shouted teasingly.

I growled. I always hate to be called that way. ''Edward.'' I corrected.

''Right. Edward.'' He laughed.

''Where's Alice?'' I asked the others, ignoring him.

''Find-...'' Jasper and Rosalie said together but was cut off by my stupid brother.

''Where's Eleazar?'' Emmett asked in a higher voice, distracting us.

I turned to face my brother. My face annoyed. ''Trying to ask his ex, Carmen on a date.''

''Carmen Hale?'' Rosalie asked. She looked surprised.

''Yeah, your cousin.'' I replied.

''It's a small world after all.'' Jasper winked.

We all agreed by laughing at ourselves.

''Where's Alice?'' I asked again.

''Finding Bella Stewart.'' They all answered in unison. I smiled widely.

Did I just hear that lovely name again?

_Bella Stewart. Bella Stewart_. _Bella Stewart. Bella Stewart. Bella Stewart. Bella Stewart._ Okay I'm crazy about her name.

''Why are you smiling so widely Eddie boy?'' Emmett teased.

''Nothing. Are you friends with her?'' I turned to face Rosalie. Please say yes! Please just say yes!

Rosalie took a second to answer. ''Yes.'' Yes! Victory is mine! She'll be mine! It will be easier to get her now!

I hid my wide smile. ''Okay.''

''Wait. You know her?'' Rosalie asked suspiciously.

''How about you tell me first of how you became friends with her?'' I suggested.

She nodded and began telling me everything while Emmett and Jasper ordered some tequila.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was hiding in the restroom for almost an hour. I know it's the only place Edward couldn't find me.

I sighed. Maybe he's not searching for me anymore.

I went back to the beach chair and quickly pulled on my summer dress and slippers. Damn it! He must have seen me wearing my bikini. I got my phone from my bag and got a lot of miscalls from Alice and Rosalie. I'll just take care of them later. I called Jacob up.

''Pick up Jake! Pick up!'' I said as I started running again.

I was on my way to the elevator when something caught my attention from a faraway corner.

''Isa?'' Jacob finally answered in a sleepy voice. I must have woken him up from his sleep.

''Bella.'' I said still looking at what distracted me.

''Oh right. Bella, what happened?''

''Wait, I'll call you back later.'' I pressed end call.

I was walking slowly towards them then I hid under a table. I watched every move they made. They were laughing, talking and drinking tequilas on the next table. They seem really happy and having fun. I feel such a stalker right now.

But the question is, why is Edward Cullen with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie? Are they friends too? Now that sucks because yeah, they are. I mean, he couldn't be 'Ed' or 'Eddie' whatever, who's Alice and Emmett's brother right? Oh! And where the hell is Alice?

''Ed! She said 'yes'!'' Someone shouted from behind. And all of them turned around and watched the guy who waved at them and at the same time was jumping in joy.

''It's Edward.'' Edward's face was pissed.

''Eleazar! Tell us about it!'' The others said as Eleazar sat down to join them.

I didn't care what the rest of them are babbling about. It all made sense now.

Edward Cullen my supposed to be 'fiancee' must be Alice and Emmett's brother. So that means that Alice and Emmett are Cullens too!

The Cullens, the family I avoided all this time. I never thought it would be like this! Such a small world! This is really bullshit. What did I just put myself into?

I have to get away from here. I shouldn't be friends with them. This isn't right!

I slowly got out from under the table then I gasped when I feel someone's behind me.

''Bella?'' Said a cute voice.

''Alice.'' I said as I turned to face her. Her cute face is full of worry.

''Where were you? I called you but you never answered me. I was so worried! For goodness sake, please don't do that again!'' She said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

''I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't jump with you guys in the pool because I don't know how to swim and I don't want you to think that I'm such a loser or something just because I don't know how so I went back to the disco area and then this guy from the LMFAO asked my name and then he sang 'Bella's sexy and she knows it!' and all of the sudden the crowd was praising me then they threw me to the pool and I was drowning and then Edward Cullen saved me.'' I told her my story breathlessly.

''Oh god! I'm so sorry! Wait! Did you just say 'Edward Cullen'?'' She asked.

''Yeah, you're his sister right?'' Please tell me that I'm wrong!

''Yep! I am. Thank God you're safe Bella!'' Crap. Truth revealed. I really have to go now.

''Alice, I have to go.'' I said looking away. I know this will be the last day I'll spend time with her.

''What? The party's not even over!'' But my new life's going to be over if I spend more time with you.

''I don't feel like partying anymore.'' I lied.

''Look, I know you're sort of new to this but please Bella? You're going to love New York!''

''I do love it here but I'm just... tired.'' I lied even more.

''No way you're just lying, come on! I'll introduce you to Edward and Eleazar.'' Then she dragged me to the next table. Oh crap!

Everyone's attention was on me now. The only chair available was next to Edward so I sat next to him.

Damn you Alice!

''Yehey! Bella's back!'' Emmett and Jasper overjoyed in unison. I just smiled at them. Woah! They looked really drunk.

''Bella! Where were you?'' Rosalie asked.

''I was-...''

''Long story sis. I'll just tell you later.'' Alice cut me off. I'm thankful she did that.

''Oh alright.'' Rosalie just nodded.

''What happened to our boys?'' Alice asked then she raised an eyebrow.

''Just going crazy.'' Rosalie laughed.

Someone cleared his throat.

''Oh yeah! Edward, this is Bella Stewart. Bella, this is my brother Edward.'' Alice smiled brightly.

Alice will really pay for this!

''The last time I saw you, you were running away from me.'' He said in his velvet voice.

I turned to my right to see his face and again, butterflies were flying in my stomach. His eyes met mine and I know I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

''She did? How? Have you guys already met before?'' Rosalie asked, waking me up to reality.

''Long story.'' Alice and Edward said rolling their eyes.

''Am I missing something?'' Rosalie asked again.

''I'll tell you sis! Hey guys, excuse us for a second okay?'' Alice said as she dragged Rosalie out of the way.

Then there was an awkward silence between me and Edward. The boys were still drinking. I wonder why Edward didn't join them.

''Hi Bella!'' A drunk brunette guy beside Edward greeted me. He is very good looking but not my type.

''Hey.'' I smiled at him.

''Bella, this is Eleazar. He's my cousin from Greenville. I believe Alice already told you about him.'' Yeah, but she never told me that your real name is Edward and that you're all Cullens!

''Yes she did.'' I said looking straight. I don't want to be dazzled with those beautiful eyes of his.

''Are you avoiding me?'' He suddenly asked in a teasing tone.

''What?'' I looked at him. Crap! I shouldn't have. There was an electric current that hit inside me.

''I said are you avoiding me?'' He laughed a little.

''Why would I?'' I said looking down and grabbed my phone so that he couldn't suspect anything.

''Because...''

''Because what?'' I was pretending that I was texting someone.

''Nothing.'' He laughed.

There was silence between us again.

''Why didn't you drink with them?'' I asked to change the topic still staring at my phone.

''Because I think I'm in love tonight and I don't want this feeling to go away.'' He answered in a low voice. I almost couldn't hear what he had said. And then, something was making me sad.

''With who?'' It took me a while to ask.

''With you.'' He said it so softly that it made my heart beat so fast. Oh god! Is this true?

But then I remembered what Emmett said earlier that Edward was finding a fine hot damn chick as usual which means he loves to play girls' heart. No way Mr. handsome playboy! I won't let myself fall for you and fucking your lies!

''Are you kidding me?'' I looked up at him. And he smiled crookedly. Holy! That smile... Oh no! Please don't fall for that smile Isabella!

''No.'' He looked deeply into my eyes and leaned closer. He almost kissed me but I looked away.

''Look. I'm not falling for this Edward. I know what you are.'' I directly told him.

''Say it.'' He said in a serious tone. I hesitated.

''Say it out loud. Say it!'' He was angry now. What is this? Twilight?

I was about to say vampire to make a joke but anger really ran threw me. ''You already know what you are Edward. I'll see you around.'' Or never!

He looked down and clenched his fists. I might have fucked his feelings tonight but he deserved that. Then I got out from my seat.

''Bella! Wait!'' The other boys called out. I just waved at them and made my way to the elevator.

I pressed ground floor and then my phone rang. I watched the caller ID, it was Jacob.

''Bella! What the hell happened?''

''Nothing Jake, just nothing.'' I lied.

''Oh come on! You can say that to your New York friends Bells but you can't fool me!'' He said fiercely.

''Fine. I'll tell you when I get back to my hotel room. I have to get a cab first.'' I replied.

''What? You're still in the party at a time like this? Is-...Bella! Its two-thirty in the morning, you've got to be kidding me!''

''Well I'm not. Look Jake, I'm really pissed off right now because of this guy...-''

''Who?'' There's anger in his voice.

''Ugh! I can't stand all of this anymore! Goodbye Jacob.'' I ended the call.

I'm really tired of all this drama surrounding me! The player Edward, the over-protective Jacob and this whole new life!

Man, this life is really fucking hard.

I got inside a cab and said ''New York Palace please.'' Then the driver nodded.

* * *

**EPOV (before Bella left)**

''Are you avoiding me?'' I asked Bella teasingly. I know she does because she keeps on looking away.

''What?'' She asked, finally looking at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. There was an electric current that hit inside me. I just wish she feels the same.

''I said are you avoiding me?'' I laughed a little.

''Why would I?'' She said as she looked down and grabbed her phone from her bag. She's really bad at lying.

''Because...'' I paused because I couldn't find the words to say.

''Because what?'' She asked still looking down. I took a little peek of what she was texting but all I could see are unreadable words. I caught you Bella!

''Nothing.'' I laughed.

Silence ran for a while.

I was thankful that Rosalie told me everything of how she and Alice became friends with Bella. I know my chances of winning her heart will be easier. Soon she'll be mine and then we'll be together and then... I'll break her heart like I always do to other girls. But knowing her story that she moves here because she lost her family and her best friend Isa makes me want to heal her heart.

What the hell is happening to you Edward? Heal her heart? Aren't you supposed to be the one who wants to break someone's heart?

But I just knew it. I knew I have felt something for this girl beside me. I never felt like this way before. When I think about her... Ahh HEAVEN!

Is this Love? No! This is not love! This is just some sort of... spark. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will never be in love! True love doesn't exist! Love at first sight doesn't exist!

Sorry Edward but it does exist. This is love at first sight!

NO! YES! NO! YES! NO! YES! NO! YES! Shit.

Damn it! Bella Stewart's going to be the death of me!

''Why didn't you drink with them?'' She suddenly asked breaking off the silence between us. I looked at her but she was still looking down.

''Because I think I'm in love tonight and I don't want this feeling to go away.'' I answered truthfully in a low voice. After she left me at the pool side a while ago, all I could think about was her.

''With who?'' She finally spoke.

''With you.'' I said mindlessly, hoping that she'll look at me.

She was silent for a while. Damn it! I shouldn't have said that. She might think I'm too easy on her.

''Are you kidding me?'' She looked up at me. And I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face.

''No.'' I looked deeply into her eyes and leaned closer. I almost kissed her but she looked away. What the fuck? Nobody has ever rejected to kiss me!

''Look. I'm not falling for this Edward. I know what you are.'' She said. What does she know about me? Did Alice and the others tell her something? Probably yes. I really feel betrayed right now.

''Say it.'' I said in a serious tone. She hesitated.

''Say it out loud. Say it!'' I was angry now. I wanted to know what she thinks I am!

There was anger in her eyes. ''You already know what you are Edward. I'll see you around.''

I looked down and noticed that my hands were clenched into fists. I could feel that she got out from her seat.

''Bella! Wait!'' The other boys called her out but I know she already walked away.

Fuck!

''What did you guys told her?'' I shouted at them.

''Nothing bro!'' Emmett said. He was really drunk now.

''Don't lie to me!'' I spitted.

My brother just laughed. ''Umm?... Let me see...'' He was pretending that he was thinking.

''What?'' I said impatiently.

''Oh yeah! I told her a while ago that you and Eleazar were finding some fine hot damn chicks as usual!'' He finally spoke.

''Which is true!'' Jasper shrugged and laughed with Emmett.

''You what?'' I shouted getting up from my seat.

''Chill bro! We didn't know you have feelings for her! I mean, do you really have feelings for her or is she just another chick you want to hit on?'' Jasper asked.

''Don't ever say that!'' I threw a punch to Jasper but Eleazar caught my fists.

I growled at my drunk cousin. ''Get out of my way Eleazar!'' I warned.

''Stop this shit Edward! She's just a girl!'' He pushed me back.

''Just a girl?'' I raised my voice higher.

I threw a bottle almost hitting them. Great! Now I almost got everyone's attention!

''What the hell is going on here?'' Alice asked me once she and Rosalie came back.

''It's none of your business. I'm getting out of this hell.'' Then I dashed out of the place.

I knew coming to this ugly Tanya party will be just full of shit.

Well, except for the part where I met the most beautiful girl in the world. I smiled a little at that thought.

''I'm coming for you Bella Stewart.'' I whispered.

* * *

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

Hmmm… So Bella and Edward got a bad day right now huh? ;)

What do you guys think of this chapter?

Do you like the idea of BPOV and EPOV? Or will I just stick with BPOV?

What do you guys think will happen next?

Tell me everything you guys think by **REVIEWING. **:)

Oh and I'd like to say HELLO TO THE MONTH OF JUNE!

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO


	7. Double Trouble

Guys, I updated this one week late because I was admitted in the hospital for a few days. I really had a very high fever. I'm doing a little okay now. Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you will still stick with me. And I really want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH **to everyone who read, alerted and most especially reviewed on my story. **You guys are the best!** By the way, **I have an announcement after this chapter**. Don't miss it! This chapter is one of my favorites and so far, it's longer than any of my chapters. I think you're going to be blown away with this! So what are you waiting for? **Read & Review!** :)

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the one and only owner of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 7: **DOUBLE** **TROUBLE**

**BPOV**

I finally arrived at my luxurious hotel room. I sighed as I hopped unto the bed.

I couldn't believe the things that just happened! They seemed so unreal. There are hundred thousands of people living in New York. And from all of those numbers, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was the only one who saved me.

_What the hell! _

He's the reason why I even started a new life. He's the reason why I have to hide the real me. He's the reason why all this shit happens. And... He's the reason why my heart beats so fast every time I see him...

''Bella, you are not having a crush on him!'' I said to myself.

_OH YES YOU DO!_

Think about his beautiful emerald eyes, musical voice, messy bronze hair, perfect kissable lips, sculpted eyebrows, sweet scent, white skin, strong hands and hot body Isabella!...

Images of him from last night flashed through my head.

''Edward Cullen...'' I smiled absent mindedly.

_Crap! I was dazzled just because of flashbacks on him._

_NO! I can't have a crush on him._

_First of all, he's a womanizer. Well, everybody knows that._ I rolled my eyes.

_Second, he's a liar! He lied when he told me that he's in love with me. Love at first sight is impossible! _

_Third, I'm not pretty and will never be good enough for him._

_Fourth, I'm so not prepared with relationships and stuffs!_

_And fifth, he's marrying 'Isabella Marie Swan'-the old me. Not 'Bella Stewart'._

_BUT YOU ARE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, BELLA!_

_Yeah right. _

I was arguing with myself for a couple of minutes.

''Damn it! Edward Cullen is really making me crazy.'' I mumbled and closed my eyes until slumber found me.

* * *

**EPOV (the next day)**

''Wakey wakey Eddie boy!'' A male voice teased as he tickled me.

_Too bad I'm not ticklish. _

I groaned and ignored him. I'm too lazy to wake up.

''Wake up! It's already fucking twelve noon!'' He threw something hard at my head.

_Fuck!_

I opened my eyes and glared at him. ''What are you doing in my house Eleazar?'' I said through my teeth.

I remembered what he did to me last night. It made me really pissed. Bella's not just a girl! She means something to me. Something I have never felt before.

''Aren't you going to ask me first how I got myself inside your house?'' He smiled evilly.

''How?'' I asked. I was sure I locked the gates and the doors last night.

''I followed you once you dashed out the party then hid myself at the backseat of your car.'' He winked.

''You what?'' I laughed.

''Yeah. I really got drunk.'' He sighed and continued. ''I'm sorry about last night Ed.''

''Edward.'' I corrected. ''Sorry too.''

Then we smiled at each other.

''You really like that Bella girl don't you?'' He asked me.

''You have no idea.''

''What are you waiting for? Ask her out!''

''Yeah soon. Anyway, it will be so easy to get her and make her fall for me.'' I said confidently.

_No woman can resist my awesomeness!_

''And how sure are you of that?'' He cocked his eyebrow.

''Easy! I'll just get her number through Alice or Rosalie then have a house party here next week then invite her then dance with her and then ask her out!''

_Brilliant plan right? Yeah!_ _But I just hope they'll give me her number._

He laughed so hard. ''Do you think they'll give her digits to you? Oh please! They don't even trust you about Bella.''

''I don't care! I will do anything to get her!'' I was angry now remembering that they all betrayed me.

''Chillax bro!''

I rolled my eyes at his fake sincerity. ''Why are you here anyway?''

''Look. I need your help.'' He paused for a moment. ''Can you please help me impress Carmen on our date tonight?'' He waited for me to answer.

_Help? Impress Carmen?_ I laughed.

''Please? I've never dated anyone seriously after her. And that girl Edward, that girl is the girl of my dreams!'' He said dreamingly.

_LOL! What a chicken! I'd rather party with hot chicks all night than wasting my time on helping my cousin in trying to get his ex back. That would be so boring!_

I hesitated by turning my head side to side.

''Please! I'll do anything!'' He pleaded. ''I'll help you with Bella!''

I thought about what he said for a moment.

_Yeah, maybe he'll be a good help. But when it comes to get a girl, I don't need any stupid help._

''Fine. I'll give you a chance.''

''YESSSSSSS!'' He overjoyed and smiled widely.

I sighed. ''What am I going to do?''

He smiled evilly again. Man, this guy's really weird.

''Oh it's so simple Edward...''

* * *

**BPOV (at the same time)**

The ringtone on my phone woke me up. I watched the caller ID, its Jacob.

I sighed, remembering what I did to him last night.

''Jake, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't-...''

''Bells! You have to get out of there!'' He cut me off. His voice was horrifying.

''What? Why? I haven't even stayed here for a week.''

''The detectives! They found out that you're in that hotel!'' He freaked out.

_DANG! MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE OVER!_

I was in shock for a moment. Those detectives are smarter than I thought.

''Are you still in there?'' He asked, breaking the silence.

''Y-yeah.'' I stuttered. ''How much time do I have?''

''I don't know but I heard their flight was last night. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to tell you, if I only knew.'' He said the words sadly.

''Its okay Jake. But right now, I have to get out of here and find a new place to stay.'' My voice trembled.

''Right. Take care Bella.''

''I'm so glad you're not calling me 'Isa' anymore. I will.'' I smiled a little.

He chuckled for a while. ''Yeah. You better go now.''

''Thank you so much Jake and I'm sorry. Call you back later.'' Then I pressed the end call button.

_I have to GET OUT of here!_

I hurriedly took a shower.

After five minutes, I went to the closet and pulled on a simple black t-shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. I packed all my things inside the bags and brought them.

As I went out to close the door, I wore on my black Ray ban shades to disguise myself a little.

I carefully walked in the hallway, making sure that nobody's watching me. I used the stairs. I'm sure my detectors will use the elevators.

_Damn it! Using the stairs from the seventeenth floor is terribly tiring._

I was hurrying my speed in going down.

Several minutes later, I'm already in the tenth floor.

''Seven more floors to go!'' I said happily as I was sweating. I increased my speed more then I slipped.

''OUCCCH!'' I screamed. There was a sprain in my ankle.

I cried in pain. I cannot move my right foot anymore.

''Stupid little clumsy girl!'' I hissed.

''Maam? Are you alright?'' I heard a bellman coming near me.

_Crap! Bella you are so busted!_

''No. I slipped down the stairs and sprained my ankle.'' I sobbed. I really hate being weak.

''Let me help you get down first then I'll call an ambulance.'' Then he helped me up.

_Oh no! I don't want to end up in the hospital and get caught by the detectors!_

We finally made it to the first floor. I was still crying in pain when I sat at a chair he gave me.

''What happened to her?'' Another staff from the hotel asked him.

''Sprained ankle.'' He answered. ''I'll go get some ice, you go call the ambulance.''

She nodded then she turned to me. ''Just wait here for a couple of minutes maam. You're going to be okay.'' Then she hurriedly walked away.

_YES! Now is my only time to escape._

I tried to get up but my ankle still hurts.

''OUCCCH!'' I tried again until I was able to walk a little.

I hurriedly went to the counter in the lobby and checked out.

''Thank you for your stay maam. Come back soon!'' _Sorry but I can't anymore._

I just gave her a fake smile.

When I was about to get out of the door, I saw familiar people outside.

Four of them were wearing black suits and black pants. Two of them were strangers to me. They were wearing gray coats that usually detectives wear. All of them were wearing black shades and they were coming towards the hotel.

_Oh god! Those are my bodyguards and the detectives that my parents assigned to look for me!_

I jumped out of the way and hid myself at a small desk near the entrance door.

''AHHHH!'' I shouted. My ankle aches a lot.

''What are you doing maam?'' The security guard asked me. He's sort of freaked out.

''Ugh, tying my shoes.'' I acted by touching the laces of my sneakers.

''Oh alright.'' He nodded then opened the door for 'my finders' to get inside.

I watched them carefully as they were going toward the counter.

_Oh no! They're about to ask my room number! And I'm sure the girl will tell them that I just checked out five minutes ago!_

_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ISABELLA!_

I swiftly stood up. I didn't care about my sprained ankle anymore.

_I have to be strong!_

I went out of the door and ran by one foot. I laughed at myself for my clumsiness.

Twenty minutes later, I stopped running. I was very lost in this city now.

''Phew! That was close.'' I said as I was panting.

I started walking again and then my stomach grumbled.

_Oh yeah! I woke up at twelve noon and didn't take 'brunch'._ (**N/A: 'Brunch' is breakfast + lunch, just so you know. ;P**)

I saw McDonalds so I went in.

''Good afternoon. What will be your order please?'' A blonde girl asked.

I looked at the menu above her head.

''Uhm? I'll have fried chicken, large fries and coke float please.'' I replied.

''Alright. One fried chicken, one large fries and one coke float coming right up.'' She was typing on the computer. After a few seconds, the total showed up on the small screen.

I grab my wallet then gave her the exact amount of money.

Two minutes later, she gave me a tray with all of my orders.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''You're welcome maam!'' She smiled then called the next costumer behind me.

The smell of hot fried chicken made my stomach growl. Some people at my side laughed when they heard it.

_Oh great. Another embarrassing moment for me!_

My cheeks turned red as I walked around to find a table.

I sighed as I sat down. This day is never going to get any better.

_First, I don't have a place to stay so I have to find an apartment the whole day._

_Second, I sprained my ankle._

_Third, I embarrassed myself to people._

_What's next Isabella huh?_

_Gah! Stop thinking negative things! Think of it this way, you didn't get caught today. _

Yeah. I guess that's an exception.

I smiled a little then started to eat my brunch.

* * *

**EPOV (at 6 PM)**

As I was driving, I keep on laughing in thinking about Eleazar's plan on impressing Carmen. I think it was the most pathetic and stupid idea I have ever heard!

_Oh well, he needs it anyway because of his lack of confidence in women._

''Chicken!'' I muttered as I parked my Silver baby Volvo in the parking lot of my parents' house.

''I know what you're thinking Edward. Just quit laughing, you were doing that for hours already.'' My cousin said as he went out of the passenger seat.

''Riiiiiiiight.'' I said the word slowly and joined him out of the car.

We walked towards the entrance door.

I pressed the doorbell impatiently.

Seconds later, the butler finally opened the door and gestured us in. I gave him a nod.

''Wow bro! Your family's new house is really cool!'' He said cheerfully.

''Tell me about it.'' I rolled my eyes. Good thing I don't live in this mansion or should I say hell.

''Eleazar!'' Jasper and Emmett walked in then gave Eleazar a brotherly hug.

They were laughing and talking. I gave them a little moment until I knew I was completely being ignored.

''Hey! How about me?'' I said, letting them notice me. They just stared at me in silence with poker faces.

_Oh right! I need to apologize of what I did to them last night._

''Look guys, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't really thinking.'' I looked down and hoped that I'll be forgiven.

Silence ran for a while. I looked up and then they started to laugh.

''What are you laughing about?'' I asked.

''Bro! You sound like you were not yourself last night!'' Emmett said.

''Totally! You were so protective about Bella!'' Jasper agreed.

''Hmmm... Sounds like you're so drown to her aren't you?'' Eleazar asked.

''Yes!'' I honestly answered. I know what I feel about her.

''So am I going to hear wedding bells soon Eddie boy?'' My brother teased.

''It's Edward, Emmett!'' I growled. ''And the hell no! She's just a girl that... ugh, I want and then...ugh, I...ugh...'' I couldn't find the words to say.

_I don't want to break her heart but I can't be with her forever!_

_I don't want a serious relationship either. I never want that... with her. Do I?_

_But I have to find my true love now before I'll be married to that Isabella girl back in Forks!_

_Is Bella the one?_

_Wow! Isabella and Bella... both are almost similar names!_

_Enough with distractions Edward!_

_The question is, is Bella the one?_

_No! I'm not ready! She's not going to be my true love!_

_True love? True love doesn't even exist!_

_Man! What am I thinking?_

_She's not even mine._

_Well Not yet._

_Blaaah..._

_FUCK!_

''Just a girl Edward?'' Eleazar gave me his evil smile and brought me back to reality. I remembered those familiar words again.

''Fine! I don't know guys! The first time I saw her, I feel so complete and perfect. There's this electric current that hits inside me. I know it's weird. It even scares me a little bit. But I admit, I never feel something like this to a girl before.'' I confessed and sighed.

_I really feel sick in telling them the truth. _

Jasper patted my back. ''That's called love at first sight Edward! That happened to me the first time I saw your sister.''

''Me too!'' Emmett said and we gave him a confused look. ''Duh! I mean with Rosalie!'' He added as he realized.

''And me with Carmen!'' Eleazar joined us.

We laughed and then we heard my father, Carlisle walked in the room.

''Good evening boys.'' He greeted me and Eleazar politely.

''Hey uncle!'' My cousin waved at him. My dad gave him a Hi-5.

''Hello dad.'' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

''So what are you boys up to?'' He asked the four of us.

''We were just giving tips for Eleazar's date tonight with my cousin Carlisle.'' Jasper answered.

''Cousin? Wow! Small world huh?''

''Yeah, Carmen Hale uncle.'' Eleazar smiled widely.

''Right. Nice kid. Her dad was my best friend back in high school.''

''Cool! Can you tell me more about her and her parents?'' My cousin was so eager now.

_Now wait a minute!_

''Ugh, Eleazar. Remember why we're here? You were going to borrow some of Emmett's formal clothes for your date tonight right?'' I reminded him.

''Hey! Why didn't you tell me about that? Come on couz, let's go make you look like a million bucks.'' My brother dragged Eleazar upstairs to his room.

We laughed for a moment.

''Er... I'll just join the girls in the living room.'' Jasper excused himself.

Okay. So now, there's just me and my dad.

_Great._

''Edward, your mother and I will be having a vacation in Greenville for a while. We will be taking your grandma with us.'' Carlisle announced.

_YESSSSSSSS! Now I can have a house party in here instead at my place next week to get Bella!_

''How long is a while dad?'' I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my face.

''Uhm? Maybe one month and a couple of weeks, son. It just depends. Your mom and I really want to have a break from work. We already took care of your mom's business and my job as a doctor in the hospital. I'll leave credit cards for you, your siblings- Emmett and Alice and your cousin-Eleazar. It's all for your expenses while we're gone for a while. Just know your limits. We're going to leave tonight because your grandma forced us. Will it be okay for you?'' He handed me the four awesome credit cards.

_FUCKING BIG YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! _

''Ugh, yeah that's great dad. Thank you.'' I answered him calmly and quickly grab the cards.

He looked at me suspiciously. ''Great! And don't even try to think about your plan on having a house party in here Edward. I already gave you our old house on your eighteenth birthday.'' He winked.

_Am I really that easy to read? Damn!_

''I'll try. Oh! And be careful in taking mom to bed dad, grandma might have spy cameras anywhere!'' I teased back. He glared at me. I gave him an innocent look. He laughed and walked upstairs to help mom in packing the bags.

_I KNEW IT!_

I decided to join Jasper and the girl's in the living room.

''Edward!'' My grandma called me from the couch.

I hugged her then kissed her cheeks.

''Grandma!'' I smiled at her.

I miss my grandmother very much. I was still fourteen since the last time I saw her.

I watched her face, trying to see if there are any changes. She still looks the same. Brown hair mixed with gray hair, soft skin and less wrinkles.

''Wow grandma! You still look the same since the last time I saw you.'' I said.

''Of course Edward! Even though I'm already seventy-two, I still look as beautiful as Sleeping Beauty.'' She winked and giggled.

I hugged her even tighter.

''I miss you grandma.'' I whispered in her ear.

''I miss you too my boy.'' She patted my back.

Several minutes later, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie sat beside us.

''Grandma, are you sure you want to go in Greenville already? I mean, you only stayed here for a day.'' Alice pouted.

''I'm sorry my child but 'my lover' needs me there.'' Grandma answered.

''What do you mean by 'my lover' grandma? Did you see grandpa's ghost?'' My sister looks scared.

Grandma laughed. ''No. 'My lover' is the garden where your grandfather and I first met.''

''Wow! You have a garden back there grandma?'' Rosalie asked. I believe Emmett already introduced her. So as Alice with Jasper.

''Yes my dear. That's why I don't want to leave Greenville. Every memory I have with my husband is in there. It's my only home.'' A tear shed in my grandmother's eye.

''Awww! Don't cry grandma. I'm sure grandpa's watching you and I know he's happy right now.'' The girls hugged her.

Soon the whole family joined us. We just talked about past things with grandma. She still has a very good memory, embarrassing Emmett and Alice to their lovers. Good thing I don't have a girlfriend. She also gave Eleazar tips on his date tonight. Not that she knew his plan.

I borrowed Alice for a while. She followed me from the corner.

''What is it Edward?'' She asked, annoyed.

''Sis. Can you give me Bella's number?''

''What the hell Edward! Why would I? After what you did to her last night, she already ignored me and Rosalie! Do you know what that means?'' Her angry tone pissed me.

''What?'' I asked impatiently.

''I just lost a new friend! And she doesn't even have friends here so now she's completely alone! Before we came here, Rose and I went to the hotel she stayed in but she already checked out. She could get lost in this big city Edward! Do you even care about that? She already hates us now because of you and your silly games!'' She cried.

''It's not my fault I expressed my feelings for her!'' I defended myself.

''Oh no you don't! Stop it Edward! Stop pretending that you have feelings for her because you don't! I won't let you hurt Bella! You've hurt a lot of girls already! Tanya, Camilla, Brianna, Megan, Kimberly, Natasha, Chelsea, Dorothy, Precious, Lucci-...'' (**N/A: Yeah guys, that's right. I included my name. Haha!**)

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I shouted, cutting her off. She said too much.

Our family heard us and so they went to our sides.

''What's going on here?'' My dad asked the two of us.

My sister just keeps on crying. Esme, Rosalie and Jasper comforted her.

My dad turned to face me. His face was full of anger.

''Edward-...''

''Okay so this is going to be my fault again. Just go ahead and defend her.'' I cut him off.

''It's not like that son!''

''Never mind dad. We've got to go. Eleazar's going to be late on his date.'' I dragged my cousin to the door.

We walked silently to the parking lot.

''Edward. What happened?'' My cousin asked, breaking off the silence.

''Let's just say she's mad at me because Bella ignored her and Rosalie.''

''Give me some details.''

I sighed. ''I'll tell you tomorrow. You have to get ready for your date. You're already late.''

''Fine.'' He nodded.

We finally made to my car and so I drove my Volvo to the restaurant.

* * *

**BPOV**

I kept on looking for an apartment but I just can't. Mostly are already taken and some are very expensive.

I sobbed as I called Jacob.

''Bella? Are you crying? What happened?''

''No.'' I lied. ''I couldn't find any apartment and I sprained my ankle.'' I dried my tears away.

''Shit! Bells, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.''

''No it's not Jake. Please don't blame yourself. Look, I want you to do something for me.''

''Anything.''

''Search something on the internet if there are any apartment available here and not too expensive. Just send me the address or if possible with a map. I'll wait.''

''Okay I will Bella. By the way, where are you now?''

I looked at the places around me. I feel so lost. There are restaurants, coffee shops and boutiques everywhere.

''I really don't know. There's a Starbucks coffee shop near here. I'll just stay in there while I'll wait for your message.'' My voice cracked.

''Alright. Please take care of yourself Bella. I'll send it right away.'' Then he ended the call.

I sighed and walked with one foot to the coffee shop.

* * *

**EPOV**

''We're here! Get ready lover boy!'' I told my cousin as I parked the car in the side of the street.

I already set aside my anger towards everyone. I feel so much better now.

I looked at my cousin and found him shaking nervously.

_What a chicken!_

''Look bro, if you keep doing that she wouldn't be impressed. Compose yourself.''

He gulped and closed his eyes. ''I will.''

''Are you ready to see her? Are you ready to see the girl of your dreams?'' I smiled widely.

He opened his eyes and answered ''Yes.''

''Now go! Just say everything I say. It'll be fine.'' I gave him the earphone and winked.

''Okay.'' Then he jumped out of the car and went inside the luxurious restaurant.

I wore on my earphone and listened to everything in his surrounding.

''_Eleazar! There you are! Do you know that you're already fucking fifteen minutes late?'' Carmen said in a pissed tone._

''_Uhm?...'' _Oh yeah! That's my cue.

''Tell her that you had a very important family meeting. Apologize! Make it convincing!'' I said through the little microphone.

''_I'm so sorry Carmen. I had a very important family meeting. I really hurried in coming here though. I hope you understand.'' He said._

''_Oh... alright. It's okay. Sorry about that.''_

''Tell her it's okay and she looked hot when she's angry. Don't forget to give her a sexy wink.'' I said hurriedly.

''_Its okay and by the way, you look hot when you're angry.'' She giggled through his words. I bet he already winked._

''_Awww... I am?''_

''Tell her yes and she always turn you on every time you see her.''

''_Yes you are darling. You always turn me on every time I see you.''_

''_Oh shut up Eleazar!'' She giggled again._

I rolled my eyes. _WOMEN._

''_Good evening maam! Good evening sir! What will be your order?'' The waiter asked._

_It took a moment before Carmen answered. ''I'll have lobster, special salad and lemonade iced-tea.''_

''_I'll have birds nest soup, steamed rice and pepsi please.'' Eleazar said after her._

''_Noted. Just wait for a few minutes.'' Then I heard the waiter left._

''Remember to compose yourself. Don't look nervous.'' I reminded him.

''_So Eleazar, why did you move in Greenville?'' Carmen asked._

Looks like I don't have to answer this one.

''_Uhm... My parents died in a car accident when I was in my freshman year. I don't want to stay in the city and remember things so I decided to move in Greenville with my grandmother and grandfather. Grandpa died the same year, leaving grandma alone so I was there to take care of her.'' _

I remembered my aunt, my uncle and my grandfather. Damn! I love and miss them so much.

''_Oh! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.''_

''_No its okay. Besides, I wanted you to know that I didn't left New York because you broke my heart.'' He laughed a little._

''I don't think so bro. I bet she's one of the reasons too.'' I chuckled but he just ignored me.

''_You know that I tried to fight for you Eleazar. My parents won't just let me because I was too young at that time.''_

''_I understand Carmen.''_

''_So why are you back in the city?'' She asked, changing the topic._

''Tell her you're on vacation and you wanted to see her again.'' Oh god! I'm so good at this.

''_I'm on vacation and I also wanted to see you.'' He said softly._

That's my boy!

''_Awww. How sweet of you! Thank you.''_

''_Of course.'' He replied._

''Okay. Ask her something.'' I said.

''_So what do you usually do during summer?'' Eleazar asked her._

''_Uhm? Just hanging out with Tanya and Irina. Sometimes with Rosalie and Alice. I usually travel in Europe though.''_

''_Like what?''_

''_Spain, France, Norway, Switzerland... like that.'' She answered._

''Tell her you do too! And you know their languages! Don't worry I'm going to open Google translator if she asks you to translate anything.'' I laughed.

''_I-I...'' He stuttered._

''Come on bro! You want to impress her right?'' I reminded him.

''_I've been there too! I know some of their languages.'' He said._

_Carmen clapped her hands. ''Oh! Can you teach me?''_

''Tell her sure! And ask her what she wanted to know.'' I set the Google translator on my laptop. Good thing there is free Wifi because of the Starbucks coffee shop near to where I parked my car.

''_Sure. What do you want to know?''_

''_How do you say 'I love food' in French?'' She asked excitedly._

I hurriedly typed the words on Google Translator.

''J'amie la nourriture.''

''_J'amie la nourriture.'' Eleazar answered.._

'_Cool! 'How about 'I love my friends' in Swedish?''_

I translated the words again.

'' Jag alskar mina vanner.''

''_Errr… Jag alskar mina vanner.'' He repeated._

Carmen asked more than twenty questions after that.

''_Wow! You're so good. I'm impressed.'' She said._

''Told you bro!'' I smiled, enjoying what I did. ''Now, ask her if she know what's mahal pa rin kita Carmen?''

''_Do you know what's mahal pa rin kita Carmen?'' He followed my order._

''_What's that?'' She asked suspiciously._

''It's I still love you Carmen in Tagalog.''

_He gulped. ''It's I still love you Carmen in Tagalog.'' _

_There was silence for a while then Carmen finally spoke. ''I still love you too Eleazar.'' Then I heard a kiss._

So I sang. ''Carmen and Eleazar are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''

I heard my cousin growled. I just laughed. I'm so proud of myself.

Then they were interrupted by the waiter who served their dinner.

_FUCK! I'm hungry._

I don't think Eleazar's going to need my help in impressing Carmen now. I turned off the little microphone and earphone.

I was about to go outside but then I saw the girl that never left my mind since last night.

My heart stopped when I saw her beautiful face.

''Soooooooo beautiful…''

_PLEASE BE MINE!_

She walked out of the door from the coffee shop.

_Damn it! I should have gone in there a while ago_

''Bella.'' I said her beautiful name softly.

I turned on my engine and followed her down the street.

Questions are running through my mind.

_Where the hell is she going? Why is she bringing travel bags with her? Why is she all alone? Why is she walking like she's in pain?_

But then I remembered my sister's words earlier.

She turned around and watched my Volvo suspiciously.

_Oh god! Maybe she thinks I'm following her. I don't want her to think that I'm a stalker._

So I decreased my speed a little. She was going towards an empty dark street.

''Holy shit!'' I hissed.

_What the hell is she doing? There are so many fucking drug addicts in there!_

Suddenly, I feel so protective of her.

I increased my speed again and looked for her. But she's not in sight anymore.

''Where are you my Bella?'' I asked through my breath.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was following the map to the location of the cheap apartment that Jacob sent me on my phone.

Suddenly, I feel someone watching behind me. I turned around and saw an expensive shiny Silver Volvo.

I gasped. Maybe those were 'my finders'.

I saw a narrow street to my left. I hurriedly walked, not caring to use the map.

The street was so dark and empty. The lights from the buildings are all switched off and the only thing that's bright was the new moon from the sky.

I heard foot steps coming near me.

_Oh shit! This is so not good._

I walked towards another path at my right.

I heard foot steps again.

''I've been followed.'' I whispered. Tears are coming down my face.

So I ran and ran while they tried to catch me. My ankle still hurts but I didn't care.

I feel like I'm in a maze. There are so many paths everywhere and the worst part of it is that they're all in blackness.

Minutes later, I realized that I was on a dead end.

_Crap! I'm dead. _

_No! Fight them Isabella! Don't let them get you!_

''Who's there?'' I asked.

The foot steps become louder and closer.

''I said who's there?'' I voiced higher.

Then I heard laughs from men behind me.

_Oh shit! Those are not 'my finders'. Those are crazy men!_

I turned to face them.

''Hello baby!'' A hoarse tone greeted me. I stepped back and growled.

''Honey, what are you doing in this empty street?'' A guy asked and laughed.

''Do you want to do something magical?'' Another guy asked. He stepped closer and touched my shoulders.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' I screamed.

''Ooooh! I love they way you say that.'' He chuckled.

Another guy touched my cheeks and said ''Wow! She's pretty.''

I pushed him and shouted ''I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!''

They all laughed harshly. I looked at them under the dim light.

_Fuck! There are five of them. There's no way I can do this. But I'll try! I just have to!_

I swiftly grabbed my pepper spray from one of my bags.

''Try to touch me again and I'll fucking spray all of you with my pepper spray!'' I warned.

They all laughed again as one of them stepped closer to me, giving me a huge grin. I immediately sprayed the freaking guy's reddish eyes. I bet these guys are drug addicts.

''AHHHHHH!'' He screamed and fainted that caused the other four to glare at me.

''Let's do this boys!'' A guy voiced. I sobbed as they kicked my pepper spray to the ground.

Two of them pushed me to the wall and held me. My body trembled.

''NOOOOOOOOOO!'' I shouted as one of them touched my legs.

''Don't worry babe. It will only hurt a little.'' A husky voice whispered in my ear.

Another guy tried to touch my ass. I kicked him and said ''FUCK YOU! YOU DIRTY RAPIST!''

''Sorry honey. But actually, we're the one who's going to FUCK YOU!'' He said the last two words out loud.

I cried and tried to kick them off.

They unzipped their pants and I screamed loudly.

Suddenly, there was a screech from a car in front of us.

The headlights blinded us and then I heard someone coming out from the driver's door.

''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' A velvet voice commanded. I gasped because I know that voice.

They all turned around and stepped closer to my angel. My back was against the wall.

''Just who do you think you are to interrupt us?'' One of the guys asked.

''YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!'' My angel replied and grinned.

_Oh god! He's so handsome!_

He kicked the guy who's closer to him on the ground. He pushed the other two guys against the wall. Then he punched the fourth guy and left him bleeding on the floor.

He finished the first guy again by breaking his bones.

The other two guys beside me stood up and fight him off.

''GET IN THE CAR BELLA!'' My angel told me as he tried to punch them back.

_No! I need to help him._

I hurriedly stood up. My body, especially my ankle hurts but I have to find my pepper spray on the ground to help him.

I smiled widely when I finally found it.

My angel kicked one of the guys on the ground. I slapped the guy and I sprayed his eyes when he managed to glare at me.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE!'' I kicked his unzipped pants and then he lied there breathlessly.

I went back near my angel and I found him punching the other guy one last time.

He showed his crooked smile after he finished him off.

I smiled back at him. Tears are streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this angel saved me again.

He kept his beautiful emerald eyes on me while he called the police.

After that, he moved closer towards me and carried me in a bridal style.

I was speechless in a moment. It seemed like the world stopped when his arms touched my skin.

''Sleep Bella. You need to rest in your condition. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'm here.'' He whispered softly in my ear as he carried me to his Volvo.

_It was him inside that car all along. Tsk! I should have known._

I don't really want to go with him but there's no way of backing out. My body hurts and I was too tired.

''Thank you so much... Edward.'' I said as he placed me in the passenger seat. I could hear the police cruisers already arrived.

He closed my door and he talked with the police for a while.

Few minutes later he opened the driver's door and sat in. I was still staring at him with no words coming in my mouth at all. I just couldn't find the urge to speak.

He smiled and kept his face a few inches from mine.

''Sleep Bella.'' He whispered again. ''I promise that they will all end up in jail. Please rest. You'll be safe and sound with me.'' He kissed my forehead.

I blushed as tears are still running down my face. So many emotions are going on with me right now.

I nodded and smiled a little.

He turned on the engine and so I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

LIKE IT ? LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? Just **REVIEW** !

Do you want me to write an **EPOV **about the saving part? Or should I move to the next events?

What do you think is going to happen between Bella and Edward? Eleazar and Carmen? Or the Cullen family?

What are the events that you'd like to happen?

Tell me! I'd **LOOOOVE** to know everything you think! Don't be shy to **REVIEW! **:D

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Bad news: School's back so I think I can only review once a week but I'll try to do so much better.

Good news: My next chapters will be longer and so much more exciting. Brace yourselves my loves!

_BY THE WAY…_

I just found out that there are so many who read and alerted on my story but didn't review. To those who did that I'm still thankful but you know what? It's like you're going inside a restaurant. You eat in there but didn't pay the bill.

Okaaay so I have a new rule! **If you're too lazy to review** just copy and paste the smiley that you think of this chapter that I placed below.

:DDD –Excellent :D –Very good :) –Good :( -Bad

So now there's no way I'm getting less reviews. Hahaha! Take care! ;)

-hollywoodbgirl a.k.a **Lucci Nichole** XOXO


End file.
